


Good Boy

by Gudrun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bestiality, Heavy D/s, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Puppy Play, Puppy!Clint, Puppy!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudrun/pseuds/Gudrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to fuck a dog?” Tony asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No,” Steve said, shaking his head, “I want the <i>dog</i> to fuck <i>you</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Be forewarned. Tony has sex with a dog in this story.
> 
> Original prompt and fill on the meme can be found [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33479868).

Tony came to a stop in the doorway to the bedroom, so suddenly that Steve almost ran into him. “Steve, why is there a dog in our bedroom?” he asked.

Steve pressed himself against Tony’s back, sliding on arm around his waist to hold him close. “That’s Sampson,” he explained, introducing the German shepherd who was sitting up looking at them, tail wagging slightly.

“Yeah, see, I didn’t ask his name, I asked what he was doing here. Steve, _why is there a dog in our bedroom_?”

Taking a deep breath, Steve said quietly, “Because that’s where I keep all the things I fuck you with.”

In his arms, Tony went very, very still, and all Steve could do was wait. Tony might have handed himself to Steve on a silver platter, but he wasn’t shy about drawing lines about what they did. Butt plugs, orgasm denial, spanking got an enthusiastic yes. Watersports, breathplay, being used as a footstool all got an emphatic no.

“You want me to fuck a dog?” Tony asked quietly.

“No,” Steve said, shaking his head, “I want the _dog_ to fuck _you_.”

Tony didn’t say anything, but the shudder that ran through him was unmistakable. “That’s sick, you know that, Steve?”

Steve made a thoughtful sound and ran his hands down to Tony’s crotch, feeling the erection that tented his pants. Part of him knew that it was more than a little weird, but Tony would never let him do something he didn’t want. “Maybe,” he replied and squeezed Tony’s cock gently. “But look at you. You’re hard at just the idea of getting fucked by a dog, at the thought of being put on your knees and fucked like a bitch. Who’s sicker, Tony?”

Tony whined and pressed back again Steve. “You’ll stay with me, right?”

“Of course!” Steve hugged him tightly. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Tony shuddered again, letting out a long breath. “Okay, let’s give this a shot, then.”

They didn’t do anything that night. Steve wanted Tony and Sampson to get used to each other first. There was a lot of play time, both of the regular kind as Sampson settled in, and the sexual kind as Steve showed Tony how to arouse Sampson and they went over the different mechanics of how it would work. Eventually, after about three weeks, Steve decided that they’d waited long enough. He hadn’t let Tony come since he’d gotten the dog, and Tony was more than a little desperate by now.

Steve led Tony into the bedroom and called for Sampson to follow. “Strip,” he ordered Tony, and went into the bathroom for some towels while Tony peeled his clothes off. Steve laid a large bath towel down on the ground and then folded another up for Tony to kneel on. Then he grabbed some lube and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting his lap. Tony laid across Steve’s lap, spreading his legs so that Steve could begin stretching him.

“Excited?” Steve asked, coating his fingers with lube and slipping two fingers into Tony’s hole. Tony nodded, face hidden against the sheets. “You’re going to be so good for me and Sampson, aren’t you? You’re going to be nice and still so he doesn’t hurt you, right?” Tony nodded again, trembling slightly. “And then, when Sampson’s mounted you and tied you together, you’re going to jerk yourself off. You’re going to come with a dog’s knot in your ass.”

Tony groaned. “Fuck, Steve,” he muttered. “How do you do this to me?”

Steve just smiled and continued to work on opening Tony up. He took his time, ignoring the press of Tony’s erection against his thigh and the way his hips jerked. Finally, when Steve was slipping four fingers in and out of Tony with little resistance, Steve urged Tony off of his lap and down onto the towel. He spent a few minutes arranging Tony until he was satisfied that everything was right, and then he called Sampson over.

Sampson had been trained for this and they’d practiced this part. Steve let Tony tease the dog a bit, coaxing his penis from its sheath, working Sampson to the state where he wanted to mount Tony. When Sampson was excited enough, Steve guided him toward Tony’s ass. The dog sniffed a bit, licked at Tony’s hole a couple of times, and then lifted himself onto Tony’s back. Steve helped guide Sampson in, not wanting the penile bone to tear Tony, but as soon as Sampson had his target, he started thrusting, hard and fast.

Tony gasped, but otherwise didn’t move, holding himself so, so still so that Sampson didn’t hurt him. The thrusting only lasted a couple of minutes before Sampson stilled, holding himself in place, and when Tony gasped again and then moaned, Steve knew the knot was forming.

It shouldn’t have been hot. It really shouldn’t have been, but Steve was hard within his jeans. The sight of his lover, on his knees with his ass up in the air, mounted by a dog, was too much. He thumbed the button open and slid the zipper down, freeing his cock. He stroked himself slowly. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned. “I can feel it, Steve. I could feel his knot forming and then pushing deeper into me and now it’s just sitting there, stretching me, filling me up.”

“It feels good?”

“So good,” Tony groaned.

Behind him, Sampson whined and Steve pressed down on Tony’s shoulders. “Don’t move. I’m going to help Sampson turn.” He did as he’d been instructed, getting Sampson’s foreleg over Tony’s back without scratching him, letting the dog turn around so that he could defend his bitch from any threat.

Ton was trembling when Steve knelt in front of his head again. Steve petted him, telling him what a good boy he was, how proud he was of Tony. “Are you hard?” he asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony whined. “So hard it hurts. I wanna come. Please, Steve, can I come?”

Steve smiled down at Tony’s dark head. Tony was so good for him, always so eager to please and do what he was told.

“Tell me how much of a slut you are for this and I’ll let you.”

Tony whimpered for a moment before turning his head up to look at Steve, eyes big and blown. “I’m the biggest slut for this,” he panted. “I want to be fucked by Sampson. I want him to mount me like his bitch. I want his knot it my ass. I’d do anything for his knot, Steve. Please, Steve, please.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, loving the way Tony was so open like this, pride and cockiness washed away by sheer animal need. “Jerk yourself off.”

Bracing his weight on one arm, Tony’s other arm shot underneath him, furiously working at his cock until he came with a low groan, spilling onto the towel. Steve gave him a few minutes to pull himself together and then nudged Tony’s face back up. He looked peaceful, blissed out and uncaring. Steve smiled and stroked a tear track that ran down Tony’s cheek. His orgasm must have hit him hard.

“Did you like that, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony murmured happily.

“Then be a good boy and suck me off.” Steve shuffled forward a bit so that Tony wouldn’t have to move and buried both of his hands in Tony’s hair, gripping tightly as Tony slid his mouth over Steve’s cock. He let Tony set most of the pace, only exerting his control on a little, mostly by holding Tony down for several seconds every few thrusts. When he felt himself getting close, he kept Tony’s face pressed close. Taking the hint, Tony swallowed a few times, the extra motion triggering Steve’s orgasm. Tony obediently swallowed all of Steve’s come down, licking his lips when Steve finally let him pull off.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured, stroking Tony’s head and shoulders. He checked on Sampson. “A little while longer and then Sampson’s knot should start to go do. Don’t move when that happens. Let him pull away when he’s ready.”

Tony nodded tiredly. “‘Kay.”

While they waited, Steve kept praising him quietly, touching and holding him as Tony settled. After a while, Sampson shifted and after a few tugs, popped free. Tony yelped when he did, but quickly smiled at Steve. “I’m fine. Just surprised me.”

“All right. Stay there and let me check you.”

Steve inspected Tony’s hole carefully, noting how the copious thin semen poured from it. It was a little red and swollen, but there were no tears or bleeding. “Okay, Tony, you’re fine. Go get cleaned up. And take the towel with you so you don’t make a mess.”

Flushing slightly, Tony did as he was told, tucking the towel he was kneeling on between his legs so he didn’t drip all over the floor. The shower ran for a few minutes as Tony cleaned himself up, and while he was doing that, Steve fed Sampson some treats and praised him as well. By the time Tony came out of the bathroom, Sampson was curled up on his bed in the corner and Steve was beneath the sheets. Steve opened his arms and Tony crawled into them, settling against his chest.

“So how was it? Do you want to do it again?”

“Yeah. I didn’t...I didn’t think I was going to like it that much, honestly. But it felt really good.”

“I’m glad.” Steve nuzzled against the top of his head. “We’ll have to make sure Sampson gets some more playtime in, huh?”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed sleepily. “I’d like that. Jarvis, lights.”

The lights dimmed until the room was dark. Steve felt Tony go lax as he drifted off and smiled into the darkness.

***

Things between Tony and Sampson continued to go well. Tony’s initial fascination and enjoyment hadn’t waned and it went from him agreeing every time Steve suggested letting Sampson mount him, to Tony asking for it, going down on his knees and presenting without needing to be told. Steve felt something in his gut clench every time he saw Tony like that, every time he moaned, impaled on Sampson’s cock and held in place by his knot.

He thought long and hard about what he was going to do next, but by the time he went to order what he wanted, he knew it was the right move. It arrived a few days later and he grinned upon seeing it. Tucking it inside a decorative box, he brought it out to Tony and dropped it in his lap as he sat down next to him, pulling Tony over so that he was half sitting in his lap.

Tony looked at him curiously, but opened the box and pulled out the collar from inside. It was thick, heavy and black. A small silver bone-shaped tag dangled off the front and Tony turned it so that he could read the inscription. _Sampson’s Bitch_ the tag read in precise lettering and he shuddered. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Steve nipped at the side of his neck. “You’re his bitch from now on,” he said. “The only thing that’s going to fuck you is my dog’s cock. The only time you get to come is with his cock in your ass.”

Tony moaned and held the collar out to him. “Put it on? Please?”

Taking the collar, Steve wrapped it around Tony’s neck and buckled it on tightly. Tony shuddered under his hands and whined, just like Sampson did when he wanted his belly scratched. Steve could see the bulge in Tony’s jeans and he stroked it. When Tony pressed into the contact, Steve pulled his hand back, clicking this tongue. “What did I just say about when you get to come?”

“Please?” Tony asked, looking at Sampson.

“Nope, he’s gotta go for his walk. Maybe if you’re behaving like the good little bitch I know you are when I get back, I’ll let him mount you.”

Tony whined again, but Steve ignored him, gathering up Sampson’s leash and calling the dog. He took Sampson on an extra long walk, just to make sure Tony was good and wound up, and when they got back home, he found Tony naked, on all fours on a towel, ass in the air and head down. His hole was already slick with lube and Steve grinned, pleased. He unclipped Sampson’s leash and said, “Go mount your bitch, boy.”

Tony’s happy little noise was almost indistinguishable from Sampson’s.

***

“So I was thinking,” Steve began one night when they were on the couch. Steve was reclining, watching TV, with Tony sprawled out across the cushions, his head on Steve’s lap, tapping away on a tablet.

“Oh?” Tony replied absently.

“You’re a good boy, Tony. Always so good for me. You know that, right?”

Tony paused, lowered the tablet and tipping his head back to look at Steve. “Why do I have a feeling there’s a ‘but’ coming?”

“But...I want to start bringing Clint over.”

Immediately, Tony went completely still, his face blank. He lowered the tablet to his stomach. “You leaving me, Steve?” he asked quietly.

“No!” Steve bent over, stroking Tony’s cheek and dropping a light kiss over his lips. “No, never. Clint’s a friend. This would just be fucking.” His hand drifted down to tug on the tag of Tony’s collar. “Unless you want me to take this off. I still want what we have, and we’re going to keep playing, but you have someone to fuck you and I have no one to fuck.”

Tony frowned and Steve tugged on the tag again. “I told Clint about what a good dog I have at home and he said he wants to see.”

Silently, Tony turned over onto his side, burying his face in Steve’s hip. Steve stroked his hair and waited. After a minute, Tony finally spoke. “He doesn’t think I’m disgusting?” he mumbled into Steve’s jeans.

“No.” Steve let his fingernails scratch against Tony’s scalp, and smiled at the resulting shudder. “He said he never had a dog growing up and he’d like to spend some time with mine. I told him you could be such a good dog for him.”

Again, Tony didn’t immediately respond. Steve could practically feel the gears turning in his mind. Finally, he turned back over, peering up at Steve with one eye. “It’s just fucking?”

“Just fucking.”

Tony nodded. “Okay. We can try it.”

Steve didn’t even try to hide his delight. “I was hoping you’d say yes. In fact, I might have gotten you a little something in anticipation. There’s a black case on the floor of my closet, go get it.”

Rolling off the couch and onto his feet, Tony practically scampered into their bedroom. Steve’s closet was usually off limits; it was where Steve kept all the toys he used with Tony. Tony came back within seconds, carrying the bag easily. It wasn’t heavy, but all of the items were important for this. Steve nodded for Tony to put the case on the couch next to him. “Open it up and look.”

The zipper rasped open and Tony reached in and began pulling the items out. Steve watched him carefully, noting his reactions as Tony laid everything out. He swallowed heavily and looked at Steve with wide eyes. “You want me to wear this?”

Steve nodded. “I do. Do you want to?” Slowly, Tony nodded. “Okay, then, take off your clothes. Let’s get you used to this before Clint starts coming over.”

Tony shucked his clothes and stood in front of Steve while Steve sorted through the items. First, he slid the kneepads onto Tony’s legs. “Down, boy,” he teased and Tony grinned as he dropped to his knees. “Hands,” Steve said and Tony held them out while Steve grabbed the mitts. He worked them onto Tony’s hands and buckled them snugly around his wrists. “Too tight?”

“No,” Tony answered, flexing his hands in the mitts. Steve could already see that not having the use of his hands was going to drive Tony nuts. Next came the ring gag. It was very important that Tony stay in character, and removing his ability to talk would go a long way. He held it up.

“Do you trust me or do you need a safe signal since you won’t be able to talk?”

“I trust you,” Tony replied immediately.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Steve approved warmly and buckled the gag around Tony’s head. It kept his mouth open, but not so wide that it would be uncomfortable for long stretches of time. His tongue fluttered inside the wet cavern of his mouth and Steve had to look away. The ring wasn’t big enough for him to fuck Tony’s mouth through. Maybe another day, if Tony continued to be a good boy.

The next piece was the one that really set the tone. It was a hood, made of black molded rubber and shaped like a dog’s head. Even though the muzzle was was hollow, there was still a good weight to it. Steve thought it would help keep Tony’s head in the right space, literally. He unbuckled Tony’s collar and slipped the hood over his head, zipping it shut before replacing the collar. There were holes for the eyes and Tony’s wide, brown orbs stared back at him. “Still good?” Steve asked. Tony nodded, rubber ears flopping with the movement. “Good, then down on all fours.”

Tony dropped down and Steve attached cuffs to his ankles and the tops of his thighs, then clipped the two together, forcing Tony to stay on his hands and knees. Tony whined, the sound muffled by the hood, and Steve stroked a hand down his spine. Then he picked up the last two objects: a curved rubber tail plug and a bottle of lube. He lubed up the plug and Tony’s hole and then slipped the plug inside, making sure it was seated firmly. Then Steve sat back and looked over his pup.

Tony looked a lot like the pictures Steve had looked at, but knowing that it was Tony in the get up, Tony under the mask, Tony who let Steve do all these things to him cemented it as a kink for Steve. He _wanted_ this and couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have it.

“Good boy,” he said, one hand resting on Tony’s head and trying to put as much love and affection and approval into his voice as he could.

Tony whined and pushed into his hand. Steve stroked his back several more times and then patted his ass. “Go walk around for a bit,” he told Tony. “Get used to it.”

Steve sat back and watched as Tony crawled around. He struggled a little bit, trying to get used to the restrictions, shaking his head and pawing at things as he explored. The tail was fascinating to watch; it almost seemed to wag, moving back and forth with each shift of Tony’s ass. By the time Tony made it back to the couch and Steve patted on the cushion for him to climb up, both of their cocks were rock hard. Steve ignored his own--he could always take care of it later--and did nothing about Tony’s. Tony was the one who got dogs off, not Steve.

He kept Tony as a pup for about two hours and then removed all the gear. Tony worked his jaw and immediately went for a glass of water, drinking it down with his sweaty hair stuck to his head. Steve wiped down the pieces and put them back in the case, then tucked the case under the coffee table. Then he opened his arms and Tony crawled onto his lap, head tucked into his neck.

“Are we doing this, Tony?” Steve asked seriously, because he had to know if this was really going to work.

“Yes,” Tony said. “We are.”

***

They repeated the sessions several times, Steve praising and rewarding Tony for staying in the scene for longer and longer periods, until he finally felt he was ready to introduce Clint into the mix. He was more than a little eager to get back to have regular sex, but he wasn’t going to jeopardize Tony’s well being for a few hours of fun. And he coached Clint. Honest curiosity was fine; mocking or humiliating Tony for it were not.

They were on the couch, Tony in his gear and curled up next to Steve, with a show Steve wasn’t really watching playing in the background when there was a knock on the door. Both Tony and Sampson perked up their heads at the sound. “Come in,” Steve called, knowing it was Clint because Jarvis has been instructed to warn them is anyone else approached.

The door swung open, and Sampson darted over to Clint to receive pets. Clint lavished attention on the dog while Steve got to his feet, tugging Tony down off the couch. “No dogs on the furniture while company’s over,” he murmured.

Tony kept his head pressed against Steve’s leg as Steve walked over to greet Clint, hanging back and uncharacteristically shy. Steve didn’t blame him. This was new to both of them and he was in the vulnerable position.

“Hey, Steve,” Clint greeted him, still down on one knee and rubbing Sampson’s belly. He looked at Tony. “Is this your new puppy?”

“Yes, this is Tony.” Steve hooked a finger through the back of Tony’s collar and urged him forward. “Say hello to Clint, Tony.”

Tony looked at Clint cautiously and Clint extended a hand for Tony to sniff like he would do with any new dog. Slowly, Tony crawled forward and Clint rubbed his ears. “Who’s a good boy?” Clint murmured, scratching the base of the spine near Tony’s tail and then rubbing his belly when Tony finally rolled over and presented. “Yes, you’re a good boy, aren’t you, Tony?”

Tony looked at Clint adoringly and whined, causing Steve to chuckle. “He certainly is. And he plays so well with Sampson. Would you like to see?”

Clint looked up, heat smoldering in his eyes. “I’d love to.”

“Tony, Sampson, bedroom,” Steve ordered, and both rolled to their feet. Naturally, Sampson made it there first while Tony followed, slower on his ungainly puppy paws. Tony crawled over onto his towel, folding his arms and laying his head on them, ass up in the air and wiggling slightly. Clint laughed gently. “He’s so eager for it, huh?”

“He really is. He loves playing with Sampson and Sampson always makes his bitch feel so good when he mounts him, doesn’t he, Tony?” Tony whined, nodding his head.

Steve nodded toward the bed. He and Clint had already discussed what they were going to do. “Why don’t you get comfortable while I help get Tony ready for Sampson?”

“Sure.”

Clint started stripping while Steve went over to his dogs. He removed the plug from Tony’s ass, set it aside and made sure there was plenty of lube. Since Tony couldn’t use his hands like this, Steve had taken over getting Sampson ready to mount, and within a couple of minutes he was nudging at Tony’s ass. Steve made sure he was in position and then stepped back and let Sampson start fucking Tony.

As the dog pounded away, Steve shed his own clothes and watched Clint’s reaction. Clint was kneeling up on the bed, watching the scene with wide eyes, fingers playing with his own ass. He made a little noise when Sampson went still and Tony started keening as Sampson’s knot formed. Steve helped Sampson turn around and then went back to the bed, kneeling behind Clint.

Clint looked at him. “I didn’t think I would find that as hot as it is.”

“I know. It surprised me, too.” He urged Clint down on his hands and knees to he could pull their hips flush. “But look at how well Tony takes it.”

“I know,” Clint murmured and pressed back against Steve’s erection. It was enough of a hint that Steve didn’t waste any more time with words. He swiped his fingers through Clint’s cheeks to pick up some lube, spread it on his cock, and then slid inside with very little fanfare. Clint groaned and rocked against him.

Steve didn’t think about much else for a little while, too lost in the tight, wet heat of Clint’s ass. God, he’d missed this. Clint was having a good time, too, if his muttered, “Jesus, Rogers, your dick is huge,” was any indication. He concentrated on thrusting in and out, wrapping an arm around so that he could fist Clint’s cock at the same time.

When he looked over, he could see that Tony was watching them. His eyes were huge and dark within the mask, his body twitching, his flushed, red cock bobbing against his belly. Steve turned Clint’s head so that he could see as well. “See how much he wants it? And Tony’s such an obedient dog. He’s only allowed to come when Sampson’s knotted him. Do you know he can come just from having Sampson’s cock inside him?”

“Really?” Clint gasped. “I’d like to see.”

“You will,” Steve promised. “But he’s just a dog. He can wait until we’re done.”

Steve went back to fucking Clint hard and fast, listening to both he and Tony panting harshly. When Clint groaned and came, come spurting over Steve’s fist, Steve spend up his pace, driving harder until he was coming in Clint’s ass. He managed to hold himself up over Clint’s back without collapsing on him, but he was a little shaky from the force of his orgasm. It had been a long time since he’d done this.

Carefully, he turned them over onto their sides, propped up on one elbow behind Clint. “Watch,” he said. “Tony,” he called, Tony’s head immediately coming up a little. “Come, Tony. Come on Sampson’s knot.”

Tony came immediately with a high-pitched cry, cock twitching and spurting, making a mess of his own belly and the towel beneath him. He slumped a little as he finished, but made sure to keep his ass high so that he didn’t jar Sampson.

“Good boy,” Steve grinned.

“Jesus Christ,” Clint breathed. “You lucky bastard, Steve. Where do I get a dog like that?”

“Tony’s one of a kind,” Steve chuckled. “But you’re welcome to come over anytime you want. I think Tony would love to have another person to play with.”

“Sure. I’ll give you a call before I come over, though. Wouldn’t want Tony to be too tuckered out to play.”

“Sure.” Steve noted the way Sampson was starting to get a little restless and pulled away from Clint. “Be right back. Gotta take care of my boys.”

He was waiting with Tony’s tail when Sampson pulled away, and he quickly slipped it into Tony’s hole, keeping Sampson’s semen trapped. “Maybe if we do this enough, he’ll breed some puppies into you, hmm?”

Tony wiggled his ass tiredly. Steve grabbed a wet wipe and cleaned Tony’s belly. Then he gave them each their treats--biscuits for Sampson and pets for Tony--and then sent them to curl up on their side by side beds. He gave Sampson one last ear rub and Tony a kiss on his muzzle and then climbed into bed with Clint. Whether or not Clint intended to spend the night, Steve was planning on fucking him a few more times.

“Good night, boys,” he called, and smiled when he got little answering grunts from both his dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve and Clint decide to take their puppy play further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That was a response I wasn't expecting. Thank you all very much.
> 
> Sampson is not being left behind, but in these next few parts, I will be concentrating on puppy!Tony. I am also aware that what I'm doing is somewhat unrealistic, but in this world, superheroes and aliens exist, so I think we'll all be able to go with it.

Slowly, without any of them really noticing, Clint slipped in and filled up the gaps in their lives. He came over more and more often, until no one batted an eye. When Steve was gone, Tony and Clint came together to make up for his absence, and Steve turned to Clint when Tony had to handle things for Stark Industries. Steve watched and approved of the way Clint and Tony meshed, but he knew he had to explain some things to Clint before they went too much further.

He managed to sit Clint down one weekend when Tony was off in London. “Hey, we need to talk about Tony.”

Clint looked up from the TV and grabbed for the remote to shut it off when he saw Steve’s face. “What’s up?”

“I need to know exactly what’s between you and Tony.”

“I’m not trying to steal him or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“No, no, not that.” Steve sat down on the other end of the couch. Drumming his fingers on his thighs, Steve thought about how best to explain. “It’s just that Tony and I have something specific set up and I don’t want that to get confused.”

“He only gets fucked by the dog, right?” Steve blinked in surprise and Clint laughed. “Tony told me. He only gets fucked by the dog and he only comes on his knot. He was very upfront about that. Don’t worry about it, that’s not what I want from him.”

“No?”

“No. Tony is a friend, and I love him as that, but I don’t want to have sex with Tony.” He narrowed his eyes at Steve. “If I tell you something, promise you won’t get mad.”

“All right...” Steve said slowly.

“I like him better as the dog. Don’t get me wrong, I like Tony, but I have to say that when you guys break out the outfit, I fucking love seeing him that way.”

Confused, Steve furrowed his brow. “Why would I be mad about that? I mean, I did invite you in on the premise of seeing him that way.”

Clint shrugged. “I didn’t want you to think I was trying to get rid of Tony or interfere in your relationship or anything. What we’ve got going on is great. I just didn’t want to mess things up by saying I prefer him when he’s like that.”

Steve shook his head. “I would never think that. As long as Tony knows--does he know?”

“Yeah, we talked about it.”

“Then it’s fine.”

“Great!” Then he eyed Steve up and down before crawling across the couch. “And since we have the place to ourselves...”

***

“Hey, buddy,” Steve greeted Sampson when he came home, dropping to one knee and scratching his ears and belly.

“Hi, Steve,” Clint called.

“Hi,” Steve replied, getting to his feet and brushing his hands on his pants. “How was your....” He trailed off as he looked over at the couch. It wasn’t the first time he’d come to discover Tony in his gear, playing with Clint. He’d been surprised by that at first--even after he’d talked to Clint--that Tony wanted to play like that without the promise of getting fucked, but it happened frequently enough that it wasn’t a surprise. But it was the first time he’d come home to find Tony on his back, belly up while Clint stroked his cock. Tony was whining softly, but making no move to do anything except lay there.

Steve frowned. “Clint, you know he’s not supposed to-”

“I know,” Clint interrupted quickly. “And he hasn’t. I just like playing with Puppy and he likes it, too. Right, Puppy?”

Tony whined again as Steve walked closer, sitting down on the coffee table. Clint kept stroking, a small smile on his face as he watched Tony squirm.

“‘Puppy’?” Steve asked.

“Mhmm.” Clint let go of Tony’s cock and laid his hand flat on his belly, feeling Tony quiver from the strain. “He’s not Tony like this, is he? He’s Puppy.”

Steve looked Tony over. “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed slowly.

“Speaking of which...” Clint looked down at Tony who nodded slightly. “Tony and I were talking earlier. We’ve been talking a lot, actually, and we wanted to see if you might be open to something.”

“What?” Steve asked warily. Sometimes, letting Clint and Tony put their heads together results in headaches for everyone.”

“First of all, Tony asked me to move in, as long as it’s all right with you.” Steve nodded. He didn’t mind at all. “And secondly, well, obviously Tony couldn’t do this all the time or in public, but we were thinking that maybe here, at home, we could just have Puppy around instead of Tony.” Seeing Steve’s hesitation, Clint continued quickly. “And this is something he wants. I know he’s going to want to talk to you about it, but just think about it for now.”

Brow furrowed, Steve looked down at Tony. His eyes were calm and he was still, regarding Steve steadily. Steve reached out to scratch his ear. “Is that something you want, Tony? You want to be...Puppy?” he asked, testing the name on his tongue. Tony nodded. “We’re going to need to talk to about it. Later tonight?”

Tony nodded again and pushed into Steve’s hand, a clear ploy for affection. Steve moved from the coffee table to the other end of the couch. Tony shifted around and curled up so that his head was in Steve’s lap. Settling back, he let himself zone out a little bit as Clint went back to watching the baseball game he had on and thought about what Clint had said, idly stroking down Tony’s side..

They played like this a couple days a week, usually in the evenings, and Steve knew that Tony enjoyed it. He was pretty sure a lot of Tony’s enjoyment had to do with the fact that no one expected him to drop everything and get stuff done when he was like that. Life was stressful enough and when they were doing this, he could forget all of it and put it aside. But enough to want to do it a majority of the time when they were home?

Beyond Tony wanting it, did Steve want it? He loved Tony, there was no doubt about that, and he suspected he was beginning to fall in love with Clint as well. Tony and Clint obviously had hit it off, in every aspect. But he and Tony still had a relationship. How much would doing this change what they had? If Tony wanted it, then Steve wanted to give it to him. They definitely needed to talk about it.

That night, Steve waited for Tony to come to him. Tactfully, Clint ducked out after Tony had shed all his gear and taken a shower, and they’d all eaten a quick meal together. Steve turned in fairly early, and sure enough, Tony came slipping in shortly after he dimmed the lights.

“So, thoughts?” Tony asked after he’d cuddled up next to Steve.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Tony? You know I would never force you to, or would let Clint force you. You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” Tony sighed softly. “Maybe that’s why I want it so much. I can’t explain it, Steve. I love it when we’re together, but there’s something different about it when I’m Puppy.”

“You like the name?”

Tony nodded, his hair brushing across Steve’s chest with the movement. “Yeah.” He sounded shy, like he was expecting Steve to rebuke him for it. “It’s going to sound crazy, but Tony and Puppy are separate in my head. When I’m Tony or Iron Man, that’s who I want to be and I’m not giving that up. But when I’m home, I don’t want to be Tony. I want to be Puppy.” He snorted. “That sounds so fucked up.”

“No, don’t say that.” Steve ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting that.”

“Pretty sure people would disagree with you there, Steve.”

“I don’t care about other people; I care about you. What do you want out of this, Tony?”

“The truth?”

“The truth.”

Tony sighed. “Honestly, I just feel loved and cherished in a way I never have before, and I want it all the time.”

Dread began to pool in Steve’s gut. “God, Tony, do I neglect you when we’re not playing? I didn’t think I was. Is this because you’re not getting what you need from me? I-”

“Steve, Steve, stop.” Tony’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughed. “God, no, it’s nothing like that. You’ve never neglected me, babe, don’t freak out about that. ” He pressed into Steve. “It’s not complicated. Things are a lot simpler when I’m Puppy. I have this defined role, I know what’s expected of me, and I have no trouble meeting it. I’m more relaxed when I’m Puppy because there’s nothing I have to worry about except making you, Clint and Sampson happy. You and Clint take care of me when I’m Puppy in a way no one else ever has. I still have to be Tony outside, and I’m not going to give up being Iron Man, but I spend enough time being a hero and genius that I deserve time to myself, don’t I?”

“Of course you do,” Steve murmured, squeezing him in reassurance and feeling relieved. “And I’m glad you’re recognizing that you need downtime. But all the time at home? That could get complicated. And would it be safe? I’m not going to do anything that hurts you.”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe not every single minute we’re at home, but as much as is feasibly possible. I’ve been thinking about it for a while and discussing ideas with Clint. Logistically, it’s tricky, but not impossible. I’ve got a design for a new hood that will allow for better airflow and allow you to feed and water me through it, so we can go for longer stretches of time. Also a design for new mitts that will make it more comfortable for my hands. And I can’t be on all fours all the time, but I have some new restraints for that, too.”

“Based on the armor?” Steve guessed.

“Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t that hard to adapt it a little further.”

“It sounds like you’ve put a lot of thought into it.”

“I have.”

Okay, well, I’m going to trust you to know your limits. Anything else I should know?”

Tony squirmed a little. “I’m going to be doing a little construction,” he admitted.

“Why?”

“Well...you take Sampson for walks, right?” He waited for Steve to nod. “Well, Clint’s been taking Puppy for walks.”

Steve froze. “Not outside, I hope.” The balcony had an area for Sampson to run around on, and a large section of grass for days when they didn’t have the time to walk him or the weather was too lousy. In Tony’s case, he just waited until he’d taken his gear off to go to the bathroom. The thought of Clint taking Tony out onto the balcony where someone could see made his blood run cold.

“Of course not,” Tony laughed. “He’s not stupid.”

“So what did you do?”

“He takes Puppy into the bathroom and Puppy...crawls into the shower and pisses down the drain. He said good puppies don’t make messes on the floor.”

“Oh,” Steve said quietly. “Well, he’s right. They don’t. Any reason Puppy can’t keep doing that?”

“Because Puppy can’t open the shower door on his own? Because I don’t want him to bother you every time he has to... _relieve_ himself. And I don’t want you to have to lift him onto the toilet or wipe his ass, Steve.”

“Good point,” Steve agreed.

“And then there are times when you and Clint might not be there. Sampson can always use the doggy door. Puppy needs his own version.”

Startled, Steve let that sink in, that Tony would be doing this even if he and Clint weren’t there. The thought was unexpectedly endearing, that Tony felt safe enough in his home and secure enough with them to fall into that headspace when he was alone.

“So you’ve got it all thought out. Are you ready to do this now?”

“Give me a week or so to get everything all set up and I will be. I’ll let you guys know when I’m done. But I don’t want Puppy coming out until he’s ready to stay, all right?”

“That’s just fine, Tony.” He dropped a light kiss on his forehead. “I’ll let Clint know.”

Silence stretched out between them, and Steve finally had to ask the question that was on his mind. “What happens to us?”

Tony pressed closer. “I don’t know,” he admitted quietly. “I love you, Steve, but let’s face it, I’ve never been good with relationships. Outside of the tower, we can still be Steve and Tony and date and do couple-y shit. And inside, well, you have Clint now.” He sounded a little forlorn, and Steve held him close.

“ _We_ have Clint,” he stressed. “Don’t tell me you don’t love him at least a little, and I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He wants this, he loves having Puppy around.” Steve paused, wondering if what he was thinking would help or harm. “I love having Puppy around. I love you, too, Tony, but Puppy is open and affectionate in a way you’re not. I like that. I like seeing you--whether you’re Tony or Puppy--happy. If this makes you happy and you really want this, then I do, too.”

“Why do I sense a ‘but?’”

Taking a breath to steady himself, Steve said, “But if we do this, I will treat you as a dog. You won’t be Tony pretending to be a dog, you’ll be Puppy and I will act accordingly.”

“I know, Steve.”

“I mean it, Tony,” Steve insisted. He needed Tony to understand so there would be no feelings of hurt or betrayal. “I won’t do this by half measures. You won’t sit at the table or sleep on the bed. I’ve been lenient with the couch because we’ve been playing, but that will be saved for a rare treat. And if you break rules, you will be disciplined.”

Tony shivered and slipped his arm across Steve’s chest to hug him. “I want that.”

“Then I’ll do it. I just wanted you to have that warning.”

Tony’s reply was almost inaudible. “Thank you.”

***

True to his word, for the next week Tony was busy getting things ready. Steve and Clint were banished from the master bathroom to the guest bathroom while Tony tore up tiles and installed things he wouldn’t let anyone else see. And they saw hide nor hair of Puppy. Tony didn’t even want to talk about it when they were curled up in bed together. Consequently, Steve and Clint spent a lot of time together, giving Tony the space he needed to get his work done. They had a lot of discussion about how things were going to change, getting used to the idea that they were going to have Puppy as a permanent fixture at home. Clint was able to tell Steve that Tony had told him that feeding Puppy would involve using the protein shakes Tony used a lot of the time as meal substitutes, fortified so that he could have them for a meals several times in a row with no ill effects. Steve had nodded. It made sense. Tony had said Puppy would have a hood, so feeding him actual food through it would be difficult.

They were late getting back one night, having taken Sampson for an extended walk. It was a nice night and they enjoyed the cool air, refreshing after the warmth of the day. When they got back, they were so busy talking that they didn’t notice the figure on the floor until they turned up the lights. Then both of them stopped.

Puppy was laying on the floor, waiting for them, his head resting on his paws. He sat up as Steve and Clint came over, head cocked to the side. Steve swallowed hard. Puppy didn’t look very different. His muzzle was shorter, and the material his gear was made out of was clearly different, but other than that, he looked like their Puppy. He exchanged a look with Clint, who nodded. Steve unclipped Sampson’s leash and the dog only sniffed at Puppy momentarily before going to lay down, tired out from his walk.

Clint and Steve approached Puppy slowly, who got up on all fours as they came closer, his tail wagging vigorously. And it was actually wagging, Steve noted, swinging back and forth in an excited frenzy that any dog owner would recognize. “I wonder how it works,” he said to Clint over Puppy’s head as they scratched his ears and petted him.

“If I may, sirs?” JARVIS asked diffidently.

“Tony told you to help us figure this out?” Clint asked.

“He did, and he instructed me to explain and answer any questions you might have.”

“Okay, shoot,” Steve said.

One of the displays lit up, displaying Puppy’s gear like Tony displayed his Iron Man schematics.

“Puppy’s equipment is fairly simple,” JARVIS explained. “The mitts and restraints are all adapted from Mr. Stark’s suits. I can control closing and opening them so that Puppy does not need your assistance to take them on and off. As you can see, the tail has been modified to wag whenever Puppy applies pressure. The most complicated feature is the hood. It is two parts.” One screen, the hood separated into the main hood part and the muzzle.”The hood itself goes over a lightweight, moisture wicking fabric. The muzzle attaches to that. It has an insert which sits in Puppy’s mouth--comfortably, I might add--to prevent any unintentional vocalizations. The insert had a hollow in it through which a special straw may be inserted so that Puppy may be fed and watered. I shall assist you in preparing Puppy’s meals when the time comes.”

“Thanks, JARVIS. How long can Puppy play with us at a time?” Clint asked.

“For however long he wants to,” JARVIS replied. “I, of course, shall be monitoring and will inform you when Puppy’s limbs need to be adjusted.”

“That would be very helpful. Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said.

“My pleasure, sirs. Have a good evening.”

“Well, that was informative,” Clint grinned. Then he smiled down at Puppy. “Glad to have you back, boy, we missed you.”

Puppy whined and his tail wagged harder. He rolled over onto his back so they could pet his belly, legs splayed up in the air. While he was pliant, they examined his legs and paws. His paws were covered with a rubber-like material to provide better grip, and underneath they could feel the hard framework of the glove Tony had used. They went up over his wrists, providing better support. They could see the close joins where Puppy’s paws could fold out for greater articulation. The kneepads were a little thicker, undoubtedly due to more padding, and the restraints on his hind legs were wider and smoother, each anchored by a single, strong join to keep his legs folded. The mask was smooth and more closely contoured to his head, a better fit than the mass produced one Steve had been using. There were three holes in the muzzle--two in the nose and one in the mouth--that made sure Puppy would have no trouble breathing. The holes for the eyes were smaller, showing only the skin of his eyelids when he blinked.

Clint caught Steve’s eye. “He really thought this out.”

“He did.” He looked down at Puppy, who was looking up at the them, the faintest hint of uncertainty in his deep brown eyes. They all realized this was the make or break moment for them. If Clint and Steve didn’t accept all that Tony had done to make Puppy a possibility, then Puppy would never feel completely secure.

Steve knelt. “Such a good boy,” he murmured fervently, hugging Puppy. “I’m so glad you’re with us, Puppy. We’ve wanted to have you in our home for a long time.” On Puppy’s other side, Clint knelt down as well, hugging and touching their new dog. They spent a long time, holding Puppy and telling him how much they loved him. Puppy slowly relaxed, whimpering and pushing into their hands.

They spent the rest of the evening with Puppy sandwiched between them on the couch, explaining that it was all right to do that for a special occasion as he adjusted to his new life. Finally, though, they could feel him starting to doze. “Time for bed,” Steve announced, standing up and helping a sleepy Puppy down off the couch. Sampson ran on ahead into the bedroom while Clint padded after Steve. In the bedroom, Puppy headed toward the bathroom and both Steve and Clint followed, curious as to what changes Tony had made.

The set up, when they saw it, made a surprising amount of sense. In the corner, out of the way, were a toilet and bidet set into the floor so that Puppy could simply squat over them. There were small sensors that would automatically flush and rinse when Puppy was in the right spots. The only odd thing was a weird, hand like protrusion in the wall. “What does that do?” Clint asked, pointing.

Puppy looked at it and then at Clint and then back to the device. Then he crawled over to it, turned and set his tail against it. The hand curled around the tail and held it firmly. Slowly, Puppy pulled away and the plug slipped free of his body. Then he crawled over to his toilet and Steve and Clint looked away as he did his business. When the splashing from the bidet stopped, then turned back and watched as Puppy carefully moved himself so that the plug slipped back into place, the hand releasing it as soon as it was seated.

One he was back in the bedroom, Puppy’s leg and ankle cuffs loosened and thumped onto the carpet, and his paws loosened so he could flex his hands. “Thanks, JARVIS,” Steve said. He crouched in front of Puppy. “Hey, JARVIS, can he wear the mask all night?”

“He can, sir, if Mr. Stark will be around in the morning. If there are going to be days when Mr. Stark won’t be making an appearance, then it would be advisable for the mask to be removed at night.”

“Okay, great.” Steve stood back up. “All right, boys, bedtime.” Sampson hopped onto his bed, turned around a few times, and then curled up. Puppy crawled onto his bed and arranged himself until he was comfortable. Steve picked up his blanket and spread it over him.

“Aw, Puppy can’t sleep with us?” Clint asked from where he was stripping down for the night.

“No. No dogs on the bed.”

Clint frowned and looked over at Puppy and Steve could tell what he was thinking. Before, Tony had only slept on the second dog bed after Sampson fucked him, sleeping on the bed all the other nights. “Never?”

“Never,” Steve affirmed, pulling the sheets back and getting into bed. It was going to be a little hard getting used to that change, but if he could do it, then Clint certainly could. Clint continued to frown as he followed suit and Steve cuddled up behind him. “Puppy isn’t a person,” Steve explained softly. “Puppy is a dog, and while there are some exceptions because of his...breed, he’s going to be treated like a dog. Are you going to be able to handle that?”

After a long minute of silence, Clint sighed and nodded. “Yeah, it’s just...this is going to be a little bit of an adjustment.”

“I know, but he wants this. Tony understood what having Puppy living here was going to be like and he still chose it. He’s happy, Clint.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Clint snuggled back into Steve. “Wanna fuck to celebrate getting our new puppy?”

Steve laughed, but reached for the lube.


	3. Chapter 3

Having Puppy around wasn’t a seamless transition. That first morning, Steve woke before Puppy and Clint and went for his run, but by the time he go back, Clint was making pancakes and Tony was in the shower. Wordlessly, Tony moved over to make room for Steve in the shower, and Steve pulled him in for a kiss before washing off quickly. Drying off and getting dressed wasn’t awkward because they had always done this, even after Steve had given Tony the collar, and Steve hadn’t expected anything different except for maybe it happening a little less often.

He started to ask how the evening and night had gone for Tony, but Tony cut him off with a sharp shake of his head. “Not now,” he said and Steve nodded, falling silent. He was unsure if Tony was upset or just didn’t want to talk about it here. If Tony was upset, then Steve was going to kick himself for making a mess of this.

Tony caught his arm as they went to leave the bedroom and Steve spun to plant a quick kiss on his lips. “Stop worrying,” he murmured against Steve’s lips. “Everything’s cool. Don’t start freaking out on me now.”

A little chagrined that his concern was so obvious, but more relieved that Tony was fine, Steve pulled him closer for a longer kiss, leaving them both a little breathless when they parted.

“Food!” Clint yelled and they grinned at each other before heading for the kitchen. Clint lived up to his Hawkeye moniker because as soon as they walked in, he looked at both of them, grinned, and kissed them both senseless. Tony looked a little stunned and Clint had to lead him to the table. Steve hid a smile. He’d told Tony that Clint wanted Puppy around, but clearly he’d failed to assure him that while Clint might prefer Puppy, he wanted Tony around, too.

They ate quickly and then Tony disappeared down into his workshop. Clint quirked an eyebrow at Steve. “He’s fine. He’ll talk about it when he’s ready.”

“Just checking.” Clint balled up his napkin and dropped it on his plate. “I cooked, so you get dishes. Gonna go get changed and head to the gym for a bit, then Fury wants me to come in for a bit.”

“Fair enough, I’ll meet you in a few.”

The day passed fairly normally, and like usual on days like this, he didn’t hear a peep out of Tony. But Steve still fretted. Around lunch time, knowing Tony wouldn’t come up, Steve fixed him a sandwich and a tall glass of lemonade, put it on a tray with food for himself, and brought it down to him. He could hear the heavy bass line of Tony music and the door slid open as he approached, both good signs. The music quieted as he entered and Tony--halfway inside the armor--poked his head up. “Hey, Steve!” He pulled himself out of the armor completely and Steve could see the collar prominently on display. He sagged in relief.

“Hi, Tony.”

“Is that food? Aw, you’re so sweet. You’re like my very own little Suzy Homemaker.”

Steve grinned and perched himself on a stool, eating his lunch and watching in amusement as Tony inhaled his sandwich. Tony burped and wiped his mouth with his hand, rolling his eyes when Steve handed him a napkin, but wiped his hands and mouth daintily. He went to head back to the armor, but Steve caught his wrist.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Can we talk?”

Tony hesitated and then slipped back onto his stool. “Sure.”

“Last night, was that okay for you? Can we keep doing that? Or was it too much?”

Tony smiled lopsidedly. “Have you been worrying about that all morning?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“You really are sweet.” Tony shook his head fondly and reached up to touch the tag on his collar. “No, it was good, Steve. Really good. As long as you don’t mind me deciding when Puppy comes and goes, we’re going to be doing it a lot more.”

Steve laughed a little nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Just wanted to make sure.”

Leaning forward, Tony pecked him on the lips. “Too good to me, babe. Now, lemme get back to these upgrades. The sooner I get done, the sooner Puppy can come play.” Tony shooed Steve back upstairs and Steve went, gathering up the dishes to take with him. The music picked back up as the door to the workshop closed behind him and Steve shook his head ruefully.

***

Clint came back from S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early afternoon. “Hey,” he greeted Steve, dropping his duffel down just inside the door. “You and Tony work it out?”

“Yeah, he’s good.” He wandered over and kissed Clint. “Everything okay at headquarters?”

“Yup. Just got in my regular practice and supervised the current sniper class for an hour or so.”

“Not too bad then. Lasagna all right for supper?”

“Are you making that cheesy garlic bread?”

“I was planning on it.”

“Then yes, lasagna would be awesome.”

“Good. I’m going to get started.”

“Cool.” Clint flopped down on the couch with a sigh and grabbed the remote, clicking the TV on. Steve headed back into the kitchen to get started.

An hour later, with the smell of garlic, cheese and tomatoes redolent in the air, both Clint and Sampson were sitting in the kitchen, waiting eagerly for dinner to be ready. Steve pointedly ignored them, instructing Clint to set the table while he threw together a quick salad to go with dinner. “JARVIS?” he asked, drizzling in some vinaigrette, “could you ask Tony to come up to join us for dinner?”

“Sir has instructed me to inform you that Puppy will be joining you for dinner, if that is all right with you and Clint.”

Clint and Steve exchanged a quick look. “That’s fine,” Clint answered for them. “Uh...is Puppy going to need to eat?”

“Indeed. I shall instruct you on how to prepare his food.”

Another look and Steve nodded at Clint. “If you could tell Clint, that would be helpful, JARVIS.”

“Of course, sir.”

Following JARVIS’s instructions, Clint washed some strawberries and put them in a blender along with some banana, vanilla yogurt, ice and a generous scoop of protein powder. He blended it and then poured the shake into a bottle JARVIS directed him to. It looked a lot like the water bottles he’d seen for gerbils and hamsters, and there was another for water as well. Clint filled that, too.

“Please hang it on a drawer, Clint. Puppy will join you shortly.” Clint did, choosing a drawer they could see when they were sitting at the table.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, Puppy padded into the kitchen. He nuzzled Sampson for a moment and then Steve and Clint’s legs before going over to his shake bottle. The long, thin straw easily fit into the hole in his muzzle and he started sucking, humming happily and wiggling slightly as he drank. Clint fumbled his fork and put it down, grabbing for a piece of garlic bread. “That shouldn’t be so...” he trailed off.

Steve understood how he felt, though he kept better control of his silverware. It wasn’t sexual, but the way Tony took something that should be humiliating and debasing and enjoyed it made him feel warm. He reached for his water and took a long swallow while Clint munched determinedly on his bread.

Eating got a little easier when Puppy finished his shake and came over to sit next to them, the way Sampson did. He couldn’t get scraps the way Sampson sometimes did, but he seemed content just to sit there. Steve and Clint relaxed, talking and joking, and Steve made sure to pet Puppy every time Clint slipped Sampson a piece of meat or bread. Neither one of them wanted either of the dogs to feel left out.

They did dishes together and then took Sampson and Puppy out onto the balcony. It was a risk to take Puppy out, but it was dark, they kept the lights dim, and JARVIS assured them that there were no aircraft in the area. There was always the risk of someone in another skyscraper somehow getting a lucky shot, but he said Tony said the risk level was acceptable. Still, they didn’t linger long and hurried the dogs back inside as soon as Sampson had taken care of business.

They headed for the living room and Steve decided that Puppy could join them on the couch as long as he behaved. Puppy wagged his tail and hopped up, cuddling between the two of them while Clint chose a movie. He fell asleep by the time the movie was over and Steve had to gently wake him to get him into the bedroom. “Sleep tight,” he whispered, letting Puppy nuzzle his hand before he tucked him in.

***

Over the next few months, they slowly worked out the kinks of transitioning between Puppy and Tony and back again. Four out of five nights, they had Puppy with them, curled up on his bed, and the rest of the night they had Tony curled up in their bed. In the mornings and during the day, they usually had Tony, and it was about a fifty-fifty split as to whether or not he joined them for dinner. And there was an occasional day when they only had Puppy. It was such a rare treat that they made sure to lavish attention on Puppy, aware of seldom these days came up.

All in all, Steve thought they were doing very well. They all meshed well and Tony continued to remain happy with his decision. And Clint and Puppy were very good about following the rules, even if they skirt dangerously close to the line. So it was a surprise to come home one evening to find Clint and Puppy napping on the bed.

Shocked, he just stood in the doorway for a moment and then he marched over and grabbed Puppy’s collar, waking him roughly as he tugged him off the bed. “Bad dog!” he snapped as Puppy looked at him.

Puppy whined, tailed tucked between his legs and fought Steve’s hold. “You know the rules, Puppy,” Steve said sternly, frowning. “We don’t allow dogs on the bed and you know that, so you’re spending tonight in the crate for being a bad dog. Now get in or you’ll spend tomorrow night in it, too.”

It was a punishment that Steve had threatened before, but had never had to use. It had been used mainly for staging, except for the few times they had put Puppy in it for fun. Puppy whined again and continued to resist, but in the end he was no match for Steve. He whimpered as Steve closed and locked the door, and the sound was heartbreaking, but Steve ignored it. There were rules for a reason and if Puppy was going to break them, then there would be consequences.

“Meanie,” Clint whispered to him as he slid back into bed next to him. Puppy’s whimpering did sound rather pathetic.

“It’s your fault he’s in there, you know.” Steve looked at Clint sternly. “You bend the rules, you let them do things they’re not supposed. And then they get themselves into trouble.”

“So it’s not really fair to punish him for it, right?” Clint asked sweetly.

“That’s not how it works. He still knows better,” Steve replied firmly, willing himself not to cave. He loved Puppy, he did, but his dogs were going to be well-trained and well-behaved. “And you know damn well that he’s perfectly comfortable in there. I put his bed inside and he’s got plenty of room. He’d just trying to get us to break. One night in the crate isn’t going to kill him.”

“I know.” Clint threw a leg over Steve’s and rubbed lightly against his hip. “Come on. Maybe if we give him a show, he’ll stop whining.”

“And you call me mean,” Steve groused. “You know what that’s going to do to him.”

“It’ll distract him.”

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, but reached for the lube. Clint was feeling bossy and pushed Steve onto his back. He took his time fucking Steve, slowing down and stopping each time Puppy’s fussing got too loud. When he was finally quiet long enough, Clint kept going until Steve came, then finished himself by stroking his dick and coming over Steve’s belly.

“You know,” Clint said, panting, “one of these days he’s going to learn to come just by watching us.”

“I hope not,” Steve murmured. “That would make him a very bad dog. Might have to get him neutered if he does that.” Puppy let out an alarmed whine and even Clint’s widened. “Oh my God,” Steve muttered. “You know me better than that. I meant a cock cage.”

Clint laughed. “Ah, yeah, good idea.” He raised his voice. “Hear that, Puppy? Better be a good boy!”

Puppy whined again. “Don’t tease him,” Steve said. “And grab me a wet wipe.” Clint laughed again and did, grabbing on for himself and then tossing both in the trash after they’d cleaned up. Then he crawled beneath the sheets and wrapped himself around Steve.

***

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Clint entered the kitchen and plucked an apple out of the fruit bowl. He crunched into it as he plopped down in the chair next to Steve.

Steve glanced up at Clint and then handed him the tablet. “Tony mentioned something the other week. And he left me this this morning.”

Clint took the tablet. “Nice place,” he said, scanning through the picture of the house. Then he paused. “Is it Tony’s?”

“Yeah, he owns the house and large chunk of land surrounding it. He mentioned it might be nice if we took Puppy on a vacation,” he added casually.

Startled, Clint looked up. “You, me and Puppy? Not you, me and Tony?”

“You, me and Puppy,” Steve confirmed. “And Sampson, of course.”

“That sounds nice.” Clint tapped the tablet thoughtfully. “What if an incident comes up?”

“We’re not needed so often that we can’t afford to take a week’s vacation. But he said he’s bringing two suitcase suits. You’re close enough to his size that you can wear one and have JARVIS fly you back while he flies me back.”

“It would be nice to get away...”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

Setting the tablet down, Clint took another bite of apple and grinned. “Then let’s do it. When do you want to go?”

“We could leave Friday? It’ll give us a couple of days to get packed and pick up supplies.

“Sounds good to me.”

***

“On three,” Steve said. “One...two...three!” Clint and Steve both lifted the crate, sliding it into the back of the SUV in one smooth, easy motion. Clint began fastening and tightening the straps that were going to hold it in place during the drive while Steve loaded up their luggage and supplies.

“That everything?” Clint asked, checking the straps one last time and looking around.

“Yes,” Steve answered, setting the last backpack on top of the cooler. He had piled their supplies up around the crate, and that combined with the SUV’s tinted windows would keep anyone from being able to see the crate’s contents. He tapped on the crate and peered in. “You all set, Puppy?”

Puppy was standing up on his knees and elbows, and he looked back over his shoulder, letting out a happy little noise, tail wagging furiously, excited to get going.

“Okay, then,” Steve laughed. He stepped back and closed the back of the SUV. Clint opened the back door and called Sampson, who jumped in, also excited for their vacation. Steve and Clint climbed into the front seats, Steve sliding behind the wheel. They buckled up, Steve started the car, and with that they were off. They pulled out from the tower’s parking garage and into traffic. It was a bit surreal, knowing that Puppy was in the back, in the middle of all these people going about their lives, and Steve and Clint were the only ones who knew.

The drive was a few hours long, but it was a pleasant ride once they left the city and were headed for the mountains. Sampson was in his element, head hanging out the back window, and in the front, they took turns playing music, talking about whatever popped into their heads and planning what they were going to do when they got to Tony’s mountain abode.

They knew they were getting close when they turned onto the private road, and when they reached the end, they both murmured appreciatively at the rustic lodge that rose in front of them. There was no doubt that the inside was equipped with all the modern amenities, but the outside looks appropriately woodsy.

There were several garage doors, but Steve parked in front of one, shutting the engine off and impulsively leaning over to kiss Clint. They made out for a few minutes, until Sampson and Puppy both whined and Clint laughed. “Come on, let’s let them out before they pee in the car.”

Sampson bounded out and headed for the nearby trees as soon as the door was opened. Puppy had to wait until they opened his crate and lifted him down to the ground. “Sit,” Clint said, waiting until Puppy’s butt touched the ground before he clipped the leash on. He twitched the leash, leading Puppy over to a tree, shortening his strides so that Puppy, with his short legs, could keep up. Puppy nosed at the tree for a moment before squatting and relieving himself. Sampson, finished with his business, came over and sniffed around Puppy’s tail. Clint shooed him away and led both dogs back over to Steve who was unpacking the SUV and carrying the items inside.

“Need a hand, babe?” Clint called.

“No, thank you.” Steve hefted the cooler and frowned slightly, looking at Puppy and then at the steps leading up to the front door. “How about if you help Puppy with the stairs? They look like they’re going to give him trouble.”

“Sure thing.” Clint tugged on Puppy’s leash, leading him to the stairs. “C’mon, boy. Up you go.”

It was slow going. With his arms folded, Puppy’s mobility was severely limited and he struggled with every step. Clint stayed right next to him, watching carefully, mind filled with images of Puppy slipping and tumbling down the steps, unable to catch himself. Finally, they made it to the top, Puppy panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Clint patted his hip. “Good job.”

“Welcome, Clint,” JARVIS’s smooth voice said as soon as he stepped inside, startling a laugh out of him.

“You, too, huh?” Steve called. “Scared the hell out of me when I walked in. I hadn’t realized Tony has put him here, too.”

“Makes sense though. Everything all set, JARVIS?”

“Indeed. I shall assume my normal functions. Please let me know if there’s anything you need and enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks.”

Clint bent down and unclipped Puppy’s leash. “Thirsty, boy?”

“Probably. I’ll take care of that.” Steve filled a bowl of water for Sampson and put it on the floor, and then filled Puppy’s water bottle and hung it from a kitchen drawer. Both dogs went for the water, Sampson lapping it up and Puppy sucking greedily. Steve smiled at them fondly and he began putting the food away in the fridge while Clint carried their bags into the master bedroom and made up the bed. “Hey, Steve?” he called. “There’s a bedroom with two twin beds. We wanna put the dogs in there at night?”

“I don’t know.” The fridge door wooshed closed and Steve wandered down to hall to peer into the rooms. “You know I don’t want to encourage them sleeping on the bed.”

“I thought maybe if it’s not our bed, it’d be okay.”

“You spoil them too much,” Steve chided. “It’ll just confuse them if they’re allowed on some beds, but not others. That’s not fair to them.” He stuck his head into the master bedroom. “Sampson’ll be fine with a blanket on the floor. But Puppy....” Tipping his head to the side, he thought for a moment and then nodded. “I’ll bring his crate in. We can put it by the bed.”

“You want to crate him every night?” Clint frowned, looking down at Puppy, who’d wandered over and was sitting next to him, leaning against his leg.

“It won’t hurt him. It’s a new environment for him and the crate will give him safety and security.” He squeezed Clint’s shoulder. “Dogs do it all the time, Clint, and you know I’d never do anything to hurt him. I’m not going to foster bad habits be being contradictory. Dogs needs discipline and consistency.”

“Fine, fine.” At their feet, Puppy whined softly. “Sorry, boy,” Clint shrugged. “Steve says you’re sleeping in the crate, so you’re sleeping in the crate.” Puppy’s head drooped. “I know.” Clint rubbed his ears. “How’re your legs? Do you think they can stay that way until after supper?” Puppy nodded. “Good. Let’s go explore, then.”

They wandered around the lodge, exploring the rooms and admiring the views. Sampson wanted to sniff everything, but Puppy stayed close. And when Steve and Clint wandered down to the small private lake, Puppy stayed up on the deck, unwilling to go down and then back up the stairs. For a while, they threw sticks into the lake for Sampson to fetch, laughing at his exuberance and getting themselves soaked in the process. Finally, Sampson laid down, panting and tuckered out, and they headed back up to the house.

Puppy was waiting for them, wagging his tail and demanding attention until Clint finally rolled him on his back and scratched his tummy. “Spoiled,” Clint murmured affectionately. He didn’t mind, not at all. He loved Steve and Tony in different ways, and along the way he’d fallen in love with Puppy, too. Which was kind of messed up, falling in love with the dog version of Tony’s personality, but Puppy was sweet and affectionate without the ego and sarcasm Tony had learned to protect himself. And he knew Puppy loved them as well, a simple, less complicated love than Tony had for them.

“Hungry?” he asked. Puppy nodded. “Then up you go.” He called out to Steve that he wanted to get supper started and Steve called back an affirmative.

Clint got the grill started while Steve got the food out. He poured Sampson’s food into a bowl and got the ingredients for Puppy’s smoothies. Both dogs came over and sat by the counter as they waited. Steve blended the smoothie and then poured it into Puppy’s bottle, hooking it into a drawer and setting Sampson’s bowl down. They both scampered over to eat, Sampson making quick work of his food while Puppy was forced to drink more slowly. The quiet sounds of crunching and sucking filled the room while Steve began washing vegetables for a salad.

Sampson finished first, and whined at the sliding door until Clint let him out when he came in to get the steaks. Puppy followed him out when he was done, just sitting on the deck and watching Sampson run around. After setting the steaks on the grill, Clint wandered back inside and nudged Steve. “We gonna let him have some fun with Sampson while we’re here? He’s been really good lately.

Steve nodded. “I was planning on it. We’ll give them a night to settle in first.” He paused, knife hovering over the cucumber he was slicing. “I was thinking about letting Sampson fuck Puppy outside, though. You know, the whole letting animals get back to nature thing.”

Clint thought about Puppy kneeling in the dirt while Sampson pounded into him and grinned. “Sounds great, babe. Gonna go check on the steaks. You all set in here?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

They left the dogs outside while they ate and cleaned up, and then called them in once it started to get dark. Puppy whined and pawed at Steve’s leg when he came back in. He was wiggling slightly and Steve frowned at him. “Uh...he’s gotta pee,” Clint said. “He used to do that before Tony remodeled the bathroom.”

“Ah.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Clint offered and led Puppy down the hall to the bathroom attached to the master suite and opened the shower door for Puppy. Tony had actually planned it out and had stuck to a liquid diet for the few days before they left, so that Puppy wouldn’t have to deal with any messes. Clint rinsed Puppy off when he was done and patted him dry.

Leading Puppy back into the living room, they sprawled out, enjoying the fresh air and quiet sounds of crickets and frogs. Clint dug a book out of his bag and Steve opened his sketchbook to draw Puppy curled up on the rug in front of the empty fireplace.

The jaw-cracking yawn caught him by surprise an hour later and Clint looked up. “Want to turn in early?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, closing his sketchbook.

They padded off the bedroom, Steve letting Puppy’s front legs out of his restraints and settling him into the crate he’d brought up after dinner. Puppy’s whole body looked dejected, but he didn’t fuss, and Steve gave him extra pats before locking him in. Clint reached his fingers through the bar to scratch under Puppy’s chin. “Be good and you get a treat tomorrow,” he whispered.

Puppy’s tail wagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just letting this story go where it wants and this is where it's gone so far. I'm not sure how much further I should take it, and I gladly welcome any ideas and suggestion that you, the readers, would want to see. I'm pretty open to getting weird in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Sampson was waiting for them to get up the next morning. Steve stretched and yawned, and then nudged Clint awake. “Go let Sampson out. I’m gonna get Puppy in the shower.” Clint mumbled something Steve couldn’t understand, but rolled out of bed and shuffled to the living room to let Sampson out. Meanwhile, Steve got up, unlocked Puppy’s cage and shook him awake. “Come on, boy. Time to get you cleaned up.”

Much like Clint, Puppy whined and shuffled out, stretched and shaking his head. Steve led him into the bathroom and turned the shower on. While it warmed up, he took off all up Puppy’s restraints, including his mitts, tail and collar. He left the hood on, though, just taking off the muzzle part so he’d be able to brush Puppy’s teeth. With the water now warm, Steve urged Puppy into the shower and stepped in after him.

The first thing Puppy did was relieve himself, squatting over the drain while water splashed down on him. When he was done, Steve moved him out from under the spray and started scrubbing him down with a facecloth. Puppy held still under the ministrations, moving obediently as Steve directed and holding his mouth open so Steve could brush his teeth. When he was done, Steve tapped the hood. “We washing your head today?”

Puppy shook his head. Steve nodded. “Tomorrow then, and no complaints.”

He rinsed Puppy’s mouth again and then washed the muzzle thoroughly before slipping it back into place. Puppy whined happily and Steve slapped his ass affectionately. “Off you go.” Puppy crawled out of the shower, but Steve halted him long enough to lean out and throw a towel over his back. “Go get dried off,” he said and sent Puppy back into the bedroom.

Clint entered the bathroom just as Steve stepped beneath the spray to wash up himself. “Sampson wanted to run around, so I left him outside,” he said, turning on the second shower head and stepping beneath the spray. “That okay?”

“That’s fine. He knows not to go very far.”

They each showered, taking their time. There had been no plans for shower sex, but the sight of wet, naked bodies and such close proximity led to Steve pushing Clint against the wall and they jerked each other off.

“You make waking up early so much better,” Clint chuckled quietly, rinsing his hand off.

“I try,” Steve murmured, doing the same. “We should probably get the boys fed, though, and I need to wipe down Puppy’s things.”

“I can do that,” Clint offered. “You’re better in the kitchen than I am.”

“All right.” They stepped out of the shower, wrapping large bath towels around themselves. Steve left to get dressed while Clint washed all of Puppy’s things, either with soap and water, a wet cloth or the leather cleaner they’d brought. When he was satisfied, he carried them back out into the bedroom. Puppy was kneeling by the bed, looking strangely naked with only his hood on. Clint sat down on the end of the bed and snapped his fingers to call Puppy and quickly got him equipped once more, making sure that Puppy’s hole and tail were both well-lubed.

“There, much better,” he said, sitting back. “D’you want arm and leg restraints again today? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Puppy cocked his head to the side, thinking, and then nodded. Clint did his legs first and couldn’t resist tickling the soles of his feet. Puppy whined and squirmed, trying to pull away. Clint let him go, chuckling and then bound Puppy’s arms. “C’mon, let’s get breakfast.” Clint pulled on a pair of boxers and some jean shorts and padded out of the room, Puppy hurrying after him as quickly as he could manage.

In the kitchen, Sampson was sitting next to Steve, watching with interest as Steve laid strips of bacon into a pan. Behind him, Clint heard Puppy whine very softly. “Sorry, boy,” he said, patting him on the head. “No bacon for you. I think Steve made you breakfast, though, right?”

“Hanging on the drawer,” Steve said without turning around as he kept his attention on the pans sizzling on the stove. Puppy hurried over, sucking down on his smoothie while Steve got the food plated and he and Clint carried it to the table. Sampson followed them over, sitting next to Clint. They ate leisurely, sliding the occasional bit of bacon to Sampson and petting Tony when he finished and came over.

“I’ll do the dishes,” Clint offered, and let Steve take the dogs out to the desk while he washed and dried and put everything away. Then he grabbed his tablet and went to join his boys.

***

Like he’d promised the previous day, that afternoon Steve took Puppy out behind the house so that Sampson could mount him. There was something about seeing Puppy pressed down into the grass and dirt with Sampson above him that was more raw, more visceral than when they were in a bedroom. Steve had prepped Puppy inside, so as soon as he set him down, Sampson came bounding over. As soon as he was sure Puppy was comfortable, he moved away to join Clint, who was lounging on a deck chair he’d carried down from the deck. By the time he got settled behind Clint, Sampson was already pounding away at Tony’s ass.

“Never going to get old,” Clint said, eyes fixed on the sight in front of them.

Steve agreed with a hum, one hand underneath Clint’s t-shirt, idly tracing out random patterns on his abdomen. This vacation was a good idea. Steve felt calm and relaxed, knew that Clint felt the same way, and he could tell that the chance to just be free was good for Puppy. They were going to have to try to do this more often, even if it were for just a couple of days at a time. It was something they needed and deserved.

Clint pressed back against Steve, chuckling when he felt Steve’s cock press into the small of his back. “Want me to help you out with that?”

“Wouldn’t want you to miss out on the show.”

“Oh,” Clint drawled, “that’s not gonna be a problem. Do me a favor and get your cock out.”

With a dexterity that shouldn’t have surprised Steve, Clint unbuttoned and slid his pants and underwear off, and after making sure Steve had followed directions, raised himself up and neatly slid down onto Steve’s cock. Steve hissed quickly, surprised by the smooth slide. “You prepped yourself,” he said.

“Yup.” Clint’s voice was smug. “I knew I was gonna want to get off on this and figured why waste time? Little help here?”

Steve obliged, gripping Clint’s hips and lifting his body up before dragging it back down, impaling him firmly on his cock, his own hips flexing up to meet him and deepen the thrust. With one hand on the arm of the chair, Clint helped steady himself. He wrapped his other hand around his cock, stroking in time with Steve’s thrusts. “Hey, Puppy!” Clint called and Puppy turned his head, looking at them, whining softly when he saw what they were doing.

Steve hooked his chin over Clint’s shoulder so he could watch Clint jerking himself and keep an eye on Puppy. Even from here, Steve could see Puppy’s cock, hard and straining between his legs. But he was a good boy and didn’t move to touch it, not that he could do much with his paws. He waited, ass in the air, shoulders on the ground, Sampson’s knot keeping him in place. “Think we should let him come?” Steve asked, loudly enough to make sure that Puppy heard him.

Clint paused slightly, grunting when Steve forced him down a little bit harder in response. “Doesn’t he always get to when Sampson fucks him?” he panted.

“Yes, but I was thinking that maybe it should be reserved for a treat, for when he’s been especially good. Just think about how desperate he’ll be next time if we make him wait, how much of a needy bitch he’ll be, practically begging to be bred on Sampson’s cock.”

Clint’s breath hitched on another thrust. “You’re cruel, Steve,” he murmured, but Steve could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Puppy!” Steve called, waiting for Puppy’s eyes to meet his. “Don’t come.” Puppy whined pitifully, but Steve shook his head. “Do not come,” he repeated sternly Puppy shuddered, cock bobbing freely in the air, and managed a nod. “Good boy,” Steve told him, and certain Puppy would obey, went back to fucking Clint.

***

The rest of the week passed leisurely. They all spent a lot of time outside, enjoying the great outdoors in a way they couldn’t in New York. Steve had Sampson fuck Puppy three more times, and each time he didn’t allow Puppy to come. Steve could tell he was frustrated, but Steve had trained his dogs well, and he wasn’t worried that Puppy would disobey him, not even when Puppy was given several hours to be by himself, to wash up and relax without having the play a role.

Eventually, though, it was time for them to go back. Steve and Clint packed and loaded everything into the car, leaving the dogs for the end. Sampson bounded around as they loaded Puppy into his crate and then loaded the crate into the SUV. In short order, they were on the road again.

The drive back was done in companionable silence. The week away had done them all a lot of good and Steve knew that it had to be something they did again. All of them were relaxed and happy, and he didn’t think he was mistaken in thinking they were closer, too. It would also be good if he, Clint and Tony got away for their own vacation.

Clint offered to unload the SUV when they got back to the tower, while Steve took Puppy upstairs to their penthouse. He led him into the bathroom and then carefully undid Puppy’s restraints before leaving and closing the door behind him. This had been the longest stretch Puppy had ever gone for, and Steve wasn’t sure how much time Tony would need to adjust.

He shouldn’t have been worried. A couple hours later, when Steve asked JARVIS where Tony was, JARVIS informed him that Tony was in his lab. Rolling his eyes, Steve went down to check on him, and was greeted by rock and roll screaming in his ears and enough holographic displays to blind him. A hand gesture had JARVIS turning the music down and Tony turned as the sound dropped, grinning widely when he saw Steve.

“Hey, babe,” he said coming over to give Steve a quick kiss.

“Hello, Tony,” Steve answered, winding an arm around Tony’s back to keep him from flitting off. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Tony answered. He pushed back against Steve’s hold. “More fine if you’d let me get back to work.”

“I’m serious, Tony,” Steve said, making sure not to let Tony wiggle free. “This week was a lot for you. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

Tony stopped trying to push away and let his weight lean against Steve, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve brought his other hand up and cupped the back of Tony’s head, rubbing gently. “I really am fine,” Tony said quietly. “It was intense, but it was good, really good.” He paused. “I wasn’t expecting you to not let Puppy come at all, though.”

Steve didn’t say anything for a long moment, just kept stroking Tony’s hair. “I wasn’t expecting to do that,” he said slowly. “I’d thought about it, doing it sometime in the future, but it just felt right at that moment. Was it too much?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. It was frustrating, but it felt...good, I guess, in a way?” There was a question in his voice and Steve hugged him a little tighter. “Is this going to be a forever thing?” he asked.

“No,” Steve said quickly. “Not forever. Just only once and a while.”

For a long time, Tony was silent. “That’s gonna be hard, Steve.”

Steve nodded, knowing Tony could feel the motion. So far, he’d been letting Sampson mount Tony once or twice a months, which was already a lot less frequent that he’d been used to getting off. Asking this of him was going to be hard and Steve knew it. But at the same time, he wanted this. He liked having this control over Tony, loved that Tony let him. In a lot of ways, he felt like this new development was inevitable. “I know, but I know you’ll try. And Clint and I will be there to help. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tony answered slowly. “Can I go back to work now?”

“Of course.” Steve kissed Tony again quickly. “Just make sure you join us for supper.”

“Sure thing,” Tony said, attention already fixed back on his screens. Steve ruffled his hair and went back upstairs.

***

Christmas was something Steve enjoyed celebrating, and he cheerfully dragged Tony and Clint into all the festivities of the season. Getting and decorating a tree, decorating the penthouse, making cookies and watching Christmas movies…. He loved every bit of it, especially because he wasn’t celebrating alone. Christmas had always been special when he was a kid, his mom doing the best she could with what little they had. After she died, he and Bucky had tried to do the same, but Steve was never able to go all out the way he wanted. And during the war, well, Christmas cheer had been hard to muster.

But now, he had Tony and Clint and the rest of the team. He had the means now to do what he’d always wanted and people he wanted to share it with. Tony and Clint griped, but they denied him nothing. Steve was convinced they secretly enjoyed everything, their own childhood Christmases being severely lacking, and they just didn’t want to admit how much they loved it.

Because the Avengers had already made plans to visit hospitals on Christmas Day, they ate a traditional team dinner on Christmas Eve, all of them working in the kitchen and making a mess. But it was delicious and Steve couldn’t remember a better Christmas. So when it came to Christmas morning and exchanging presents, they kept things simple. Steve gave each of them a sketch and a watercolor, Clint gave them each abstract wooden sculpture that he made, and Tony—being Tony—set up a charity in each of their names. Sampson got the biggest bone Steve had ever seen and a bunch of new squeaky toys.

Once the gifts had been exchanged, there were two still wrapped packages under the tree. Tony eyed them curiously. “We forget something?”

Steve and Clint exchanged a glance and Clint went to take them from under the tree. He hand them to Tony and sat back down. Tony frowned down at the boxes and then his eyes widened when he saw they were addressed to Puppy. “Go on, open them,” Steve urged. Tony looked at the two packages before finally tearing the wrapping paper from the larger box from Clint.

For a moment, he just looked at the contents before lifting something out. It was a lycra bodysuit, patterned to look like a German Shepherd’s coat. There was another suit below it, patterned like the dappled coat of a Dalmatian.

“They’re custom,” Clint said into the silence. “I thought Puppy would like them.”

Tony nodded slowly, refolding the bodysuit and putting it back in the box. “Thank you,” he said gravely. “He will.”  He picked up the smaller box. “This is from you?” he asked Steve.

“Yeah.”

Tony ripped the paper off and removed the lid from the box, staring down at the object nestled in the tissue paper. He reached it and lifted it out. The cock cage sat in his palm. It was heavy looking, with thick, steel rings and bars and a heavy lock holding it closed. Tony swallowed hard and looked at Steve. “To make it easier for Puppy,” Steve explained. “But only if you want.”

“Thank you,” Tony said again, his voice a few shades rougher. He placed the cage gently back in the box, and then carried it and the suits into the bedroom. Steve and Clint looked at each other, and Clint shrugged. Tony didn’t seem thrilled, but he didn’t seem upset either. They would have to give him time and see how he felt later.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The Avengers made stops at several children’s hospitals, handing out gifts, before collapsing back at the tower for a shared meal of take out and too much wine. They gradually stumbled to their floors, and Steve ended up between Tony and Clint on their bed, limbs tangled together.

***

Steve woke early the next morning to the feeling of something tapping on his arm. He slit his eyes open saw Puppy’s head at the edge of the bed. He had to be kneeling next to it. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to Puppy instead of Tony, but it was the first time Puppy had woken him up. “Puppy?” Steve asked, yawning and pushing himself up on one arm. “What’s up?”

Puppy whined and reached across the bed, nudging the cock cage Steve hadn’t noticed. “Oh,” he said quietly. “You want me to put this on?” Puppy nodded. Steve pushed himself to a fully sitting position. “Okay, you can hop up here, just this once.”

Puppy clambered up onto the bed and Steve saw that he was wearing the German Shepherd body suit. “Oh,” he said quietly. “You look so good, Puppy. Hold on a sec.” He reached over and shook Clint’s shoulder. “Clint, wake up. Puppy has something to show you.”

Clint grunted and rolled over. “What?” he mumbled, and Steve turned his head so that he could see Puppy. Clint sat up quickly, grinning, and reached over to rub Puppy’s head. “I’m glad you like it. It looks good on you.”

“We’re gonna put Puppy’s cage on, if you want to watch.”

“Sure. C’mere, Puppy.”

Puppy crawled across the bed to Clint, nuzzling into his lap and then turning over, folded legs splayed open  so Steve could have access to his cock. Steve picked up the cage and unlocked and removed the padlock. He separated the cage into two pieces and shuffled closer to Puppy. The crotch of the bodysuit had an opening, much like on the front of underwear. Steve parted the pieces of material, drawing Puppy’s cock and balls out. He slid the ring to the cage over them, careful not to pinch any of the delicate skin. Then he picked up the cage itself and guided Puppy’s cock inside. He pushed the cage back, slotting everything into place. Then he put the key in the lock and turned it, securing everything.

Steve sat back, the key in his hand, and looked at Puppy. He couldn’t believe how hot this was, how much he was struck by the desire to fuck Puppy. But he made no move to act on that desire. It would upset the balance they’d found and Steve’s pleasure shouldn’t trump Puppy’s rules and routines. Instead, he patted Puppy’s caged cock and slid out of bed. “Come on, boys, let’s go have breakfast.”


	5. Chapter 5

Clint waited until he was alone in the penthouse, Tony wrapped up in new projects in his lab and Steve off to HQ for some meetings with Fury and Hill. Then he headed to the bedroom and for the closet where they kept all of Puppy’s supplies. Clint didn’t touch any of Puppy’s current stuff; that was his and Clint didn’t want to take it from him. Instead, he opened the drawer where they kept the things Puppy had first used. With Tony redesigning the equipment and spares on hand, there was no reason to even keep this stuff, except for the memories.

He didn’t think anyone was going to mind if he tried it out.

Clint never expected to have wanted to try something like this, but he’d seen how much Tony and Steve enjoyed it, and how goddamned happy Puppy was. It made him curious to see if it was something that anyone could enjoy, or if it was one of those kinks only certain people could get into. He looked at the items for a minute before grabbing just the hood, a spare collar, and one of the mitts.

Carrying the items back into the bedroom, he set them down on the dresser Steve used, the one that had the large mirror. He stripped his shirt off, picked up the collar, and wrapped it around his neck. The black leather looked good against his skin and Clint gave it a few tugs, testing the way it felt around his throat. His cock jumped a little and he grinned. Okay, he could understand the appeal of that.

The hood was next and Clint took a deep breath before slipping it on. It was weird to feel something enclosing his head the way the hood did. He could hear his breath moving through the front of it, but the rest of his hearing was somewhat muffled.. His vision wasn’t too obstructed, but it made the sniper in him a little uneasy to have his senses dulled. He didn’t buckle the hood, wanting to be able to take it off as quickly as possible.

The mitt was last. He slipped it over his left hand, deftly buckling it with his right. He flexed his hand when he was done. Or at least he tried to. There wasn’t much movement. He tried to imagine having both hands wrapped up, being unable to use them, completely dependent on someone else to let him out. He shuddered. It took a lot of trust to do that, and he suddenly had a lot more appreciation of Tony’s ability to put that trust in them, especially given his history.

“Hey, Clint, Fury had to cancel. Do you want to…”

Clint whipped his head over to the doorway as Steve’s words trailed off. He stood in the doorway, looking at Clint with wide eyes. Clint looked back at him with equally wide eyes and hastily reached up to pull the mask off, almost punching himself with his bound left hand.

“Wait, don’t!” Steve said, hurrying over and stopping Clint from tugging the hood off. “Don’t,” he said again, softer, repositioning the hood back on Clint’s head. He turned Clint to look into the mirror, standing behind him.

“Steve?” Clint asked, voice distorted by the hood.

“It’s okay,” Steve said, giving his upper arms a squeeze. “Were you curious?”

“Yeah… I, uh, didn’t mean to go messing with Tony’s stuff…”

Steve shook his head. “It’s fine. He won’t mind.” Titling his head to the side, he asked, “So what do you think?”

“It’s...different,” Clint said slowly.

“Different as in bad?”

Clint shook his head. “No, just different.” He held up his left hand. “Tony trusts us a lot. I don’t know if I could do this.”

Steve pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

Clint swallowed hard and then nodded. Steve lifted his hands up to the back of the hood and began to carefully do the buckles. Clint’s breath caught and then started to come faster. “Shh,” Steve soothed him, resting one hand on the back of Clint’s head, over where the row of buckles was. “It looks good on you,” Steve mused, looking at their reflection again.

“I’m not Tony,” Clint said quickly.

“I know,” Steve replied calmly. “Even if you could get down into the same kind of headspace he experiences, you wouldn’t be able to stay down for long stretches of time the way he does. And I wouldn’t dream of having Sampson fuck you.”

Clint twitched. “Thanks,” he said dryly.

Steve grinned. “That’s not to say, though, that you couldn’t be a replacement _for_ Sampson.”

Clint pulled away a little, turning so he could look at Steve and not his reflection. “What? Why would you do that?”

Lips thinning, Steve tugged Clint over to the bed, pushing him down to sit before going to the closet. He came back a moment later with another mitt and a tail plug. He gave Clint a look and Clint was shimmying out of his jeans before he even stopped to think. When Steve held out a hand, Clint gave him his free one, and his breath hitched as Steve buckled the mitt on. “Roll over,” Steve ordered, and then reached for the lube on the nightstand. Clint did, spreading his knees wide and curving his back so his ass was presented.

Steve didn’t say anything else until the plug was fully seated, and he’d run his hand down Clint’s spine several times. “I’ve encouraged Tony’s use of the Puppy persona, mostly because I think it’s good for him.”

“And because it’s hot?”

A breath of laughter escaped Steve. “And because it’s hot. But I will admit that making Puppy completely dependent on Sampson for orgasms was probably a little shortsighted. I’ve been thinking about alternatives, like having Puppy join us—which I still plan on doing—but this presents another alternative.” Again, his fingertips swept down Clint’s back, this time continuing to the tail. Steve played with it for a moment, before reaching further down to wrap around Clint’s semi-hard cock. “I think maybe Puppy needs another stud to fuck him,” he said, slowly stroking Clint’s cock.

Clint shuddered and pushed into Steve’s hand. “Do you like that idea?” Steve asked. Clint nodded vigorously. He’d always thought Puppy was hot on his knees, getting fucked quick and hard, whining and desperate to come until he got permission.

“On your back,” Steve directed, letting go just long enough for Clint to get settled before taking his cock in hand again. “I’ll have to talk to Tony, of course,” he said. “But I think we have plenty of room for another pup to stay with us on occasion.”

“Sounds great,” Clint panted.

“Good. I’ll talk to Tony, then.” He tightened his grip just a bit, and then sped up the pace, jacking Clint until Clint came with a muffled cry all over his belly. “Thoughts on a name for our new pup?”

Still breathless, Clint shook his head to try and gather himself. “I’ve always been partial to Lucky,” he managed.

Steve smiled widely. “Lucky it is, then.”

***

Of course, like all good plans, despite Steve’s resolve to talk to Tony, three days passed without the opportunity, Standing in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand, he frowned as he tried to think of the last time he’d seen Tony at _home_. He saw Tony all the time at meetings or training sessions or even at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, but as near as he could figure, the last time he’d seen Tony around the apartment had been over a week ago. Since then, he’d only seen Puppy around the apartment….

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” he asked.

“In his workshop.”

Steve’s frown deepened. “Has Tony been in the apartment in the last week? I mean Tony, not Puppy.”

“No, Steve, he has not.”

Steve set his coffee down. “Is everything all right, JARVIS?”

There was a long pause. “Sir seems to be under more strain than usual. I am...a little concerned.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.” Steve immediately went for the elevator, pushing the button for the workshop with a little more force than necessary. The elevator moved right away, and the door to the workshop was unlocked, which was a good sign. It meant that Tony wasn’t trying to keep them out, just that he was avoiding them.

The music lowered automatically as Steve entered. Tony was leaning over a workbench, but he didn’t turn around. Steve looked around, noting the greater than usual mess, DUM-E and U hovering off to one side. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve caught something that didn’t belong—Puppy’s gear piled haphazardly in a box. Steve frowned. Had Tony been coming to and from the workshop _as_ Puppy?

“Tony?” he asked carefully.

“Hey, Steve. Sorry, kinda busy,” Tony answered without turning around. “You need anything?”

“Not really. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Tony stilled for a minute before his shoulders hunched slightly. “I’m good. See you later, yeah?”

Steve didn’t say anything, just walked up behind Tony and his slid his arms around his waist, pressing flush against Tony’s back and resting his chin on his shoulder. “We’ve missed you.”

“What are you talking about? You see me all the time.”

“I mean at home.”

Tony flinched. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You saw me just last night.”

“No, Tony, not Puppy. _You_.” Tony went rigid in his arms. Steve kept his hold relaxed and kissed the side of Tony’s neck. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

After a few more tense moments, Tony slumped. “I’ve got so much stuff to do and not enough time to do it in. Everyone keeps wanting more. I’ve got all these R&D projects Pepper wants me to look over and sign off on, Fury wants me to design some sort of AI for the helicarrier, I’ve got those new arrows for Clint that I can’t figure out how to stabilize, I’m trying to get more charge into Natasha’s Widow’s Bite, Rhodey wants to know if I can make some changes to War Machine, there’s a new upgrade I wanna try for the Iron Man suit—”

Steve cut Tony off by placing a finger over his lips. “You can’t do everything, Tony.”

“But I _can_ do these things. I’ve just gotta figure out how to be more efficient. And now I’m neglecting you and Clint, right? I’ve trying to make sure there’s enough time for Puppy, because I need that, but I guess I’m screwing that up. Fuck.”

“You’re not neglecting us, Tony, don’t even think that. If anything, you’re neglecting yourself. We’re worried about you. No, hush, don’t interrupt me.” Steve glanced at the ceiling. “JARVIS, is there anything critical that Tony needs to do in the next week?”

“No, Steve. As I’ve tried to tell Sir, he does not have to work himself so hard. These projects can all wait.”

Tony wrenched his head away from Steve’s hand. “I’m not going to let people get hurt because I’m lazy!” he snapped.

“You’re not lazy,” Steve said firmly, remaining calm, but in control. “You’re wearing yourself out and that’s not good for you. And your well-being is important to us, not just as Iron Man, but as Tony, our partner and friend.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s head. “As someone we love.”

Steve felt Tony resisting, but he was so tired he could only hold out so long. He finally slumped back into Steve’s arms. “I’m so tired,” he whispered.

“I know. Come on, let’s get you upstairs.” He guided Tony out of the lab and into the elevator, then through the apartment to their bedroom, stripping Tony out of his clothes as soon as they were inside.

“Wait, I left Puppy’s gear downstairs.” Tony started to turn to the door.

“No,” Steve said. “No Puppy, not for the next week.”

“What?” Tony stared at him, shocked. “But…”

“You need to relax, Tony. I know why you like being Puppy, but you’re not getting what you need from him right now.” Tony started to jerk away, but Steve held him firmly. “If you want to let go, you can let go. I’ll be what you need me to be, but I’m not going to let you hurt yourself like this anymore. I love you too much to let you do that. And so help me, if I have to cuff you to the bed to stop you, I will.”

Tony stared at him for a long moment before slumping. Steve slipped an arm around his waist and guided him to bed, stripping his own clothes off before joining him. He snuggled up behind Tony, keeping him close.

“‘M’sorry,” Tony murmured.

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes we just need to change how we do things.”

Tony hummed an agreement under his breath. “Did you mean it?” he asked sleepily several minutes later.

“Mean what?”

“About cuffing me to the bed?”

“If you want me to. If you need it.”

“Not tonight.”

“Whenever you want.”

He didn’t get a reply, and he could tell when Tony’s breathing changed, indicating that he’d fallen asleep. He wasn’t tired himself, but laying there with Tony in his arms wasn’t exactly a hardship. It gave him time to think, to consider that they probably needed to do things a little differently in the future. He enjoyed it, but it wasn’t worth Tony running himself down like this. He wasn’t sure quite how to tweak their arrangement yet. Maybe they should introduce Lucky first, and see what happened.

“Hey,” Clint said softly, padding silently into the room. “Naptime?”

“He needed it. Wanna join us?”

“Sure, why not?” Clint stripped down his boxers, sliding in on Tony’s other side, slipping his arms and legs around and between Steve’s until they were all entwined. “He okay?”

“He will be. We’re going to need to talk in a few days, but I don’t want to overwhelm him right now.”

“That’s fine. Just tell me what you need.”

Steve nodded, listening to the quiet sounds of Tony and Clint breathe, marveling at how lucky he was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided we needed a little POV.
> 
> Also, this has clearly become Clint/Steve/Tony.

Steve hadn’t been kidding, something Tony realized when he woke up the next morning. He felt amazingly well rested, only realizing after the fact how fucking _tired_ he had been. He woke to warm weight pressing against him from both sides. Opening his eyes, he saw Clint’s sleeping face right in front of his, and over his shoulder, Steve was plastered against his back.

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but his bladder was letting him know that he’d been asleep for a long time. He shifted, meaning to get up and go piss, but Steve’s arm immediately tightened around his waist. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“To take a leak. C’mon, let me up.”

Steve didn’t respond, just placed his hand low on Tony’s belly and pressed. Tony gasped, squirming in Steve’s hold. The pressure didn’t let up and Tony finally cried out. “Please! Fuck, please! C’mon, Steve, I’ve really gotta go.”

“All right.” Steve flung the covers back and stood, holding out a hand to help Tony up. From being in bed for so long, Tony was stiff and needed Steve’s support for a minute before he could start for the bathroom. Steve followed him, which was a little surprising, but Tony half expected it after yesterday. He tried not to fidget while he relieved himself under Steve’s gaze, and then washed his hands as quickly as possible.

Just as they were leaving the bathroom, his stomach rumbled. “Guess that means we should get breakfast,” he said, turning for the door, only to be stopped by Steve’s firm grip on his shoulder steering him back to the bed.

"Clint will take care of it," Steve told him. "You're going back to bed."

He manhandled Tony back into bed, though Tony wasn’t really fighting him. He wasn’t exactly trying to go back to work. He knew that he deserved a break. Still, the urge to go do things, the knowledge that there were things he had to do, tugged at him. He could lounge around for a bit longer, and then he would go back down to his workshop.

His mind was already cycling through the projects closest to completion when he felt something wrap around his wrist. He jerked himself out of his thoughts to see Steve cuffing his left wrist to the headboard with one of the heavy duty leather restraints, the other one on the bed by his knee. “Steve?” he asked.

Steve ignored him, taking the other cuff and leaning over Tony to repeat the process. Tony didn’t fight him, knew better than to resist. He tugged against the cuffs when Steve was done, but already knew that there was no way he could get himself out, even if he wanted to. “I was doing what you said,” Tony protested. “This isn’t really necessary.”

“You were thinking about going back down to the workshop,” Steve said testily. “And don’t try to deny it. I could see it on your face. I told you I would cuff you to the bed if I had to. Clearly I have to. You’re taking the next week off, Tony, and it’s not up for debate.”

Tony glared at him, but Steve just raised an eyebrow. Huffing out an annoyed breath, Tony relented, letting himself relax back into the bed. Steve settled next to him. “Thank you,” Steve said, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Tony’s head.

“For what? Letting you tie me to a bed?” Tony grumbled.

“For letting me take care of you,” Steve corrected gently. “I worry about you, Tony.”

“I am a grown man,” Tony groused. “I can take care of myself.” Steve’s look plainly said what he thought of that statement. “Shut up,” Tony muttered. “Least you could do if you’re gonna leave me tied up is kiss me.”

Steve’s expression softened into something fond and warm. “I can do that.” He pushed himself up over Tony, settling gently over Tony’s lap, keeping his weight on his knees. He leaned forward, letting his lips just brush Tony’s before he deepened the kiss. Instinctively, Tony tried to hold onto Steve, and whined when the cuffs wouldn’t let him move. “Shhh,” Steve said, reaching up to slide his hands into Tony’s, and then went back to kissing him.

They made out like that for a long time, long enough that Tony start to get aroused. Steve just chuckled when Tony’s hips twitched, and raised himself a few inches. And when Tony whined, he kissed him again, swallowing the sound.

“So does this mean I’m eating all these waffles myself?” Clint asked.

Tony startled at the unexpected interruption, but Steve just pulled away slowly, sitting up and looking over his shoulder. “Not at all. Let me grab the bed tray.” He moved off of the bed, going to the closet while Clint stood holding a tray heaped with breakfast. Steve settled the tray over Tony’s lap, and then nodded for Clint to set breakfast down. They tucked themselves on either side of Tony, and spent a couple minutes arranging and setting up plates.

“I don’t even get to feed myself?” Tony asked, watching Clint put the perfect amount of butter and blueberry syrup on a pancake.”

“Nope,” Clint replied cheerfully. He cut a neat section of waffle and held it up in front of Tony’s mouth. “Open wide.”

“Asshole,” Tony muttered, but opened his mouth anyway, closing his lips around the fork as Clint pulled it back. It was delicious, the waffle thick and fluffy, the butter and syrup adding the perfect touch of richness and sweetness.

“Be nice,” Steve chided him, holding up a strip of bacon, letting Tony take a bite.

They took turns feeding him, alternating bites of waffle, bacon and fresh fruit with sips of orange juice. Despite the distinct lack of coffee, it was nice. Tony couldn’t do anything except sit there and let them feed him. He didn’t have anything to do except sit back and eat delicious food.

He probably should listen to Steve more about not working so hard. Tony knew that he should take better care of himself, not just for his own good, but because he was important to the team, and to Steve and Clint in particular. It was something he needed to work on, but he had Steve and Clint to help him. He would try to do a better job, for them if nothing else.

“Where’s Sampson?” he asked, once all the dishes had been cleared away.

“Thor took him for the week,” Steve answered. Thee surprised expression on Tony’s face must have been very apparent. “This week is about you, Tony,” he went on. “That’s all we’re going to worry about, taking care of you.”

“Oh.” He rattled his cuffed wrists gently. “Am I really going to spend the whole week tied to the bed?”

“Hmm,” Steve hummed. “We’ll see. Maybe you’ll get let out earlier for good behavior. That’s a pretty big maybe, though.”

“Hey, I can be good!” Tony protested.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked. “Then prove it. You do everything we say, without having to be told twice, and maybe we’ll give you a little independence.”

“Watch me,” Tony said smugly.

“Oh, we will,” Steve laughed. Then his expression sobered. “When the week is up, though, we need to talk about some changes.” He set a hand splayed across Tony’s chest before Tony could panic. “No, it’s nothing bad. But we’ve put off having some discussions we really need to have. So relax for this week, and then we’ll get everything figured out. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tony said, swallowing back his unease.

“It’ll be fine, Tony, I promise.” Steve leaned down to kiss him. “I love you. I’m not going to let anything hurt you. Trust me?”

“Always.” That was something that put Tony at ease. He’d given so much of himself over to Steve that there was no way he couldn’t trust him. “I always trust you.”


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Steve and Clint only needed to keep Tony tied to the bed for the first two days. They let him out after that, but he wasn’t given permission to do what he wanted. He was never left alone and one of them was always within arm’s reach. Very frequently, he found himself pulled and manhandled into position to be held or cuddled. There was no expectation of anything except that he listen and do what he was told.

While Tony did chafe a little at the restrictions and inability to do any work, he had to admit that it was relaxing. He was sleeping better and waking feeling more refreshed. His body was getting used to good food at regular intervals, and he knew without being told that Steve was going to make sure he kept it up. By the time the week ended, he have been almost willing to admit that Steve had been right. He’d pushed himself too hard, and doing that wasn’t good for anyone.

Tony know the promised talk was coming, and when Steve called him into the kitchen and Tony found a cup of coffee waiting for him on the table, he knew the moment had arrived. “I’m not sure if I should take this as a good sign or not,” he said, sliding into his chair and wrapping his hands around the hot ceramic.

“It’s a good thing,” Steve said, smiling. “You did really well this week and deserved a reward.”

Bringing the mug up to his face, Tony inhaled the rich scent, moaning softly. “I’ve missed you,” he crooned softly before taking a careful sip. It was perfect, just the right amount of cream and sugar at just the right temperature.

“So, about that talk we need to have.”

Tony lowered the mug. “I knew this was coming. All right, hit me.”

“No need to sound so dour,” Steve chided. “I told you, it’s nothing bad.” He drummed his fingers on the table for a moment. “First things first, no more Puppy in the lab. Puppy stays on this floor and this floor only.”

“Yeah,” Tony said nodding. “I get that. Sorry. I wasn’t planning on doing it, but…”

“Thing happen,” Steve agreed. “I know. But this is a rule now, all right.”

“Got it.”

“Okay, good. Secondly, Puppy doesn’t take up more than 50% of your time at home. We love Puppy and having him around, but we love you, too. Don’t forget that. No more using him as a crutch because you’re feeling overwhelmed. If you feel like you need to spend more time as Puppy, then you’ll tell me about it and we’ll discuss it.”

Tony made a face, but nodded. He didn’t especially like talking about Puppy, but Steve was right. He had relied on Puppy too much when he was overwhelmed, and it probably wasn’t good for him. “Anything else?”

Steve pursed his lips and nodding, folding his hands together. “It’s been brought to my attention that I maybe haven’t thought out my plans very well. Before I say anything else, I want to make sure, you like being Sampson’s bitch, right?”

Feeling himself flush, Tony nodded. “Yeah. Kinda surprised you even had to ask.”

“I just wanted to make sure. While it’s something I don’t like to think about, it’s a fact of life that dogs have a much shorter lifespan, and Sampson isn’t as young as he used to be. He’s got a few good years left in him, but we need to plan for the future.”

Tony set his coffee down on the table. He knew Steve was right, it was something he’d thought about as well, but since it wasn’t an issue yet, he hadn’t dwelled on it much. “What are you thinking?”

“I’ll be blunt. I like watching Sampson fuck you. I like watching you on your knees while he pounds your ass, panting like a bitch in heat for his knot. I love watching you whine and beg and come when you’re impaled and tied to my dog’s cock. I love that fact that that’s the only time I let you come and how desperate you are for it.” Tony shifted in his seat. At the beginning of the week, Steve had stripped him down completely, removing his collar and his cock cage, and he kind of wished he was wearing them now.

“Having said that,” Steve continued, “I think it’s a little unfair to all of us. You’re a sexual person, I know what when we got together, and I can’t shake the feeling that denying you so much leads to some of the stress you carry.”

As tempting as it was to immediately deny that, Tony couldn’t. Sex had always been an outlet for him. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he hated being denied most of the time, it was a struggle. However, it was one he accepted gladly because it was what Steve wanted. And he told Steve as much.

“While I’m glad to hear that,” Steve said, grinning, “I do want to make sure you’re taken care of. And I don’t want to have Sampson fuck you so often that he starts to associate you only with that. Besides,” he paused for a moment, “I miss you. I miss how eager you were for my cock, for me to stuff you full and make you take it when you think you can’t take any more. I’m not saying you’re going to get that a lot, but it is going to happen.”

“That, uh, that sounds good,” Tony said, shifting in his chair again to try and relieve pressure on his dick. Wearing the cage would have been very helpful right now. “Looking forward to it.”

“I’ll bet.” Then the pleased look on Steve’s face shifted to something more thoughtful. “There is one other way I’d like to let you come more often, but I’d rather show you than tell you. Well, show Puppy. Is that all right?”

“Right now?” Steve nodded. “Sounds good to me.” Tony drained the rest of coffee got up to put the mug in the sink. “Where’s Puppy’s stuff?”

“I’ll go get it. You go brush your teeth and strip down and wait in the living room.”

Tony hurried off to do as he’d been told, and he’d been waiting in the living room for several minutes by the time Steve arrived with Puppy’s things neatly stored in a small crate. Steve helped, piece by piece turning Tony into Puppy. He didn’t bother with the cock cage, though, and Tony’s still hard cock jumped at the thought of getting to come.

When they were done, Tony was gone, leaving only Puppy in his place. Puppy was sitting on his bound back legs, front legs left loose to support his weight. “Now,” Steve said, “before we get started, I want you to know that this has been thoroughly discussed between Clint and I. And we both want it as long as you do.” Puppy cocked his head curiously.

From his pocket, Steve pulled out another tag and held it up in front of Puppy’s face. It read _Lucky’s Bitch_. Puzzled, Puppy whined softly. Who was Lucky? He was Sampson’s bitch. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of getting mounted by some strange dog. Of course, he was a good dog and he would obey Steve, but he wanted to know who this Lucky was.

“Lucky!” Steve called, raising his voice, would you come out please?”

There was a shuffling sound from down the hall, and Puppy twisted to watch. From the hallway came Clint, outfitted very similarly to Puppy. Puppy frowned. He wasn’t sure what to call Clint. He wasn’t a dog, and he wasn’t Puppy. He turned to Steve for answers.

Steve waited until Clint had joined them, sitting back carefully in front of Puppy. “Puppy, this is my new pup, Lucky. He’s going to be joining us sometimes when you need to be fucked, okay? You’re going to be good for him the same way you’re good for Sampson.” Steve reached out and removed Sampson’s tag from Puppy’s collar, replacing it with Lucky’s. “As long as you wear that, you’re Lucky’s bitch. Are you okay with that?”

Slowly, Puppy nodded. Lucky looked like a strong pup, and while his cock didn’t have a knot, it was thick enough that Puppy knew it would feel good.

“Present,” Steve said and Puppy turned, folding himself down onto his elbows, ass high in the air. Steve grasped Puppy’s tail, pulling it in and out a few times before removing it completely. Puppy heard a cap open and then some soft, slick sounds. “Lucky, mount,” Steve ordered and a moment later, Puppy felt Lucky touch him.

Lucky was bigger and heavier than Sampson, and Puppy had to brace himself to take the weight. Smooth skin surrounded him, touching him everywhere. He arched up into the touch, whining, and in response Lucky pressed down harder against him. His hips bucked, making his cock slide along Puppy’s ass until it caught on his hole. Lucky bucked his hips again and then he was sliding into Puppy, a long, slow burn that made Puppy groan.

Lucky didn’t wait for any other instructions, just started thrusting. It was slower than Sampson, but Puppy liked that. He liked feeling Lucky’s cock dragging in and out of him, liked the way that it didn’t stop after a couple of minutes. Puppy lowered his shoulders, pushing back against Lucky.

“Boys,” Steve called. When Puppy turned his head, he saw Steve sprawled on the couch, pants open, lazily fisting his cock. “Do you like that, Puppy? Do you like having Lucky fuck you?” Puppy whined again and nodded his head. He liked it very much. Steve looked at Lucky. “What about you, Lucky? Is Puppy being a good bitch for you?”

Groaning, Lucky thrust harder against Puppy, shoving him forward a bit. Steve chuckled. “You can come, Puppy, but not until Lucky does, okay? It’s just like Sampson. You wait until they’re done with you.”

Puppy nodded. He was used to that. He didn’t mind waiting, not even for a long time, as long as he got to come. That didn’t stop him from trying to hurry it along if he could. He clenched around Lucky’s cock, earning a groan. He kept doing it as Lucky sped up, his thrusts harder, sharper, until Lucky slammed against him one last time, and Puppy felt him come.

He clenched one last time and came himself, panting and shuddering, his come dripping onto the hardwood below him. A hand cupped his head. “Good boy,” Steve said. “Such a good boy for me.” He stroked Puppy’s shoulders. “You, too,” he said to Lucky. “Both such good boys for me. Now hold still, Puppy.”

Steve slowly drew Lucky off of him, murmuring quiet praise. “Stay, Puppy,” Steve instructed and Puppy heard him leading Lucky away. It was quiet for a while, but Puppy stayed where he was, head down and ass up, stray tracks of come leaking out of him and down his legs. When he heard footsteps coming back--two sets--he perked up, but stayed where he was. “So good,” Steve praised, clearly pleased. “Come on, let Clint and I get you cleaned up.”

They helped him onto all fours and led him to the bathroom. Puppy noted that Clint was dressed in loose sweatpants and an undershirt, and that he looked happy. Good. Puppy knew that pups and humans were separate, but if Clint was happy, then Lucky was probably happy, too.

Together, they got Puppy cleaned up and then began removing his gear. They did it slowly, checking with him for each piece, until it was only Tony left, settled on the floor with just his collar on. Steve crouched in front of him, looking serious.

“Was that okay, Tony?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Tony worked his jaw for a moment and then glanced up at Clint. “Didn’t know you were into that.”

Clint shrugged. “Me either. Wanted to try it out.”

“And?”

Clint crouched next to Steve and reached out with one finger to flick the tag on Tony’s collar. “I think you’re going to be wearing that a lot.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thought, I realized there's not much further I can take this fic. I've accomplished everything I set out to do, and going back over things just feels repetitive. So all I have for you is a short epilogue.

With both Steve and Clint keeping an eye out, Tony settled more easily as they moved forward. Realizing that he had probably erred with being too strict, Steve made sure that Tony wasn’t left too long without being able to come, or even just play around sexually. Using both Sampson and Lucky, he made sure that Puppy was never left wanting. And when Tony wasn’t in Lucky’s headspace, Steve fucked him at least a couple times a week. They gradually brought Clint into that dynamic as well, and Steve found that he enjoyed watching Clint fuck Tony as much as he enjoyed watching Lucky fuck Puppy. Together, they usually let Tony come, too, unless Tony had indicated that he wanted to be denied, which he requested more often he grew more confident in the changed aspects of their relationship and roleplaying.

There were times when Tony needed to be Puppy more than Tony, and Steve let him, as long as he didn’t push like he did before. Even something as simple as getting away for a long weekend where Puppy could be around the whole time helped. The vacation house quickly became their favorite destination, with the freedom is gave Puppy to run around without being afraid of being seen.

They kept Puppy a secret from the others, even though everyone else knew that Tony, Steve and Clint were together. Tony was too paranoid about it getting out and ruining everything--even though Steve knew the others would never let it out--and Steve was too jealous to share that secret part of Tony.

As odd and strange and kinky as it was, it worked for them. Sometimes, Steve looked at it from an outsider’s perspective, at how utterly bizarre it was to dress Tony stark up like a dog and treat him like one, to call him Puppy and have him be fucked by an actual dog. Once, he would have recoiled if he’d been told he be enjoy it.

But in the here and now, all he could see was Tony’s trust and love, how he let himself be vulnerable, and that Steve was the one he chose to have responsibility over him like that. He loved Tony and everything they did. He relished the days he came home to see Puppy bounding toward him, tail wagging happily, and he cherished when he came home and Tony would give him a sweet, lingering kiss.

He wouldn’t change a single thing about how they lived, not for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of the tale about three very kinky boys and their pet dog. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am going to do a follow up to this with a couple of the ideas that were discussed in comments earlier that will veer into the realm of fantasy because yay magic!
> 
> Also going to start an non-powered AU about some very serious pony play. So if this is your kind of thing, stay tuned.


End file.
